


Something Just Like This

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Camboy Prompto, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fire, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto works as a camboy. Gladio is a firefighter. They meet one fateful day when Prompto forgets about some food in his oven and almost burns down his apartment. They talk for hours in the ER, but when Gladio is suddenly pulled away and they don't exchange numbers, what are they gonna do?What happens when they run into each other again? Can they stop thinking about each other?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was apart of the Promptio Big Bang! This is my first event like this and I had so much fun! I hope you enjoy the fic, and a special thanks to my beta!

“Fuck,” Prompto mutters, rubbing his wrist where he bumped it on the inside of the oven. It hurts but it's not that bad. He closes the oven and stretches out his shoulders before heading to the back. 

He sighs softly before heading back into his room. Prompto strips his pants off, humming quietly as he glances around. He has time to do a quick live stream, he's sure of it. He puts on a pair of tight, lacy underwear and sets up his camera, smiling as he goes online. He gives it a few minutes for his regulars to log on with the notification, sprawling back on the pillows as he strokes himself to hardness. He pushes the underwear down to sit under his cock, stroking himself a little faster, soft moans and sighs falling from his lips. There's a few dings as messages come through and he takes his hands off, turning to look at his computer.

“Welcome back, twinkluvr27 and RAMza69, it's always amazing to see your usernames in my chat. Thank you for the support,” he says, winking at the camera. He strokes his cock again, leaning his head back. He whines softly, but there's no way he's coming this quickly, not yet, letting go, he shifts back on the bed to look into the camera once more.

“Today is going to be a special show, I don't have anything planned so I'd like to take suggestions. The best tipper gets their suggestion first, and second best will get theirs next. After that, we'll see how much time I have left.” He bites his lip as suggestions and tips start rolling in. He turns his attention to it, smiling softly as ever increasing amounts come up on his screen.

“Ding ding, times up and we have a lucky winner! Cakedestroyer, please send your request through the chat and I'll be sure to get set up with it right away. Twinkluvr27 you came in at a hot second, go ahead and send in what you want too baby.” Prompto hums softly when the first one comes through, naming a specific toy they want him to use. He stands up, setting it on the bed. He checks the request for the second winner and finds that stuff too, setting all of those items on the bed as well.

“On my back showing the big bulge from the dildo, huh, cakedestroyer? That's my favourite kind too, I love showing off how full I am.” He slicks the toy up, spreading his legs as he gently presses the toy against his hole. He gasps when it finally starts to sink in, his legs trembling as he takes it in deep. He makes an exaggerated moan, sinking all the way down on it. He braces himself on the bed and leans back, showing off the bulge in his thin stomach.

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing, I love being full. Look at that, it's almost near my ribs,” he says, running his hand over his stomach. He slowly starts to move his hips, moans and cries falling from his lips, the noises exaggerated to give his audience more of a show. He hears the soft dings start rolling in the harder he fucks himself and the louder he moans. He looks over at the screen to see who has donated. “Mm, thanks for the support ass_cheeks, your contributions are _deeply_ appreciated.” 

“Fuck fuck,” he whispers, sitting down fully on the dildo, adjusting how he's sitting to show it off even more.

Prompto leans forward, grabbing the camera to show off his ass as he slowly pulls himself off the toy, spreading his cheeks open to show his fucked out hole. “What do you think?” he asks, smiling over his shoulder as he shifts the camera back up to catch the lower part of his face in the light. He bites his lip. “Twinkluvr, lets get started on your request baby. Squeeze your cock really tight and imagine it's me baby,” he says, licking his lips with anticipation. He picks up the requested toy and brings it to his lips, swirling his tongue around just the tip at first before sinking his mouth down around the toy.

Prompto adjusts the camera so it can see his lips and throat best, pushing the toy until his lips touch the base. He pulls it out slowly, giving a few experimental thrusts of the dildo before starting a rougher pace, drool starting to leak from the corners of his lips. His free hand slides down his chest, fingers wrapping around his cock and squeezing softly.

He moans as he pulls the dildo away from his lips, taking a deep breath. “Oh baby, I love having fat cocks down my throat. The only thing that would make this better is if this dildo could come.” He winks into the camera, taking the toy back down his throat. He fucks his throat roughly, stroking himself at the same pace, choked moans getting louder as he gets close. He shoves it down his throat hard and comes into his hand. He holds it there, letting himself choke on it before easing it out of his mouth.

“I love getting my throat fucked, knowing that I can be used for my partner like that...is so incredibly erotic,” he whispers, bringing his hand up to his face and licking the cum off. “Thank you for such a lovely time today my darlings, I really enjoyed it.” He leans in, blows a kiss to the camera, then turns the live stream off. It wasn't as long as it probably could have been, not like he has anything better to do right now, but he feels like he's forgetting something...

He shrugs, pulling his computer close to do a little editing on the lighting before sending out the video to his subscribers. A gift to watch over and over is they so desire. Then it's clean up, the most annoying part of all this. He just wants to take a nap now, he gets tired so easily anymore. He strips the sheets off his bed and just flops down on the bare mattress, closing his eyes. A short nap never hurt anyone...it's all good.

He lets himself drift to sleep, face buried in his pillows.

He's disoriented the next time he opens his eyes, coughing violently as he sits up. His lungs and eyes burn horribly and his stomach is twisting up. He covers his face with his arm, squinting through the smoke as he scrambles for his phone. His voice is raw as he tries to talk to the operator on the line, coughing violently every few moments. It's not long until he can hear the sirens nearby. It would be relieving if he could take in a good breath. There's pounding on his front door before a loud crack. What looks like a flame licks at the carpet in his bedroom. He scrambles back in fear and pulls a blanket over his face in a moment of clarity. He lays low on the ground, coughing into the blanket. 

The sound of wood cracking tears a soft, startled cry from him. He sees an axe sticking through the ruined door just before it gets knocked the rest of the way in and a tall man in a fire suit steps into the room.

“Here!” Prompto holds a hand up, waving it in the hopes of catching the fireman's attention. He's picked up, blanket still held over his mouth and nose as he brought over to the window. His window is wrenched open, something he didn't even know was possible in all his years at this stupid apartment, and he's carried through the opening onto the fire escape.

“You okay there, blondie?” The man asks, holding him a little closer. He adjusts him in his arms to start carrying him down the steps. “Is there anyone else in your apartment? Any animals we would need to know about?”

“Nah, I was living alone,” he whispers, coughing into the fabric. “Do you know what happened?”

“Not yet, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Did your smoke alarms not go off sooner? It was pretty bad by the time you called us.”

“No batteries in them. They were too much work. My shower used to set them off.” Prompto shrugs, looking up at him finally. And holy shit the man is gorgeous. He shifts a little, leaning further into his chest. Gorgeous, muscular, and also a hero. Prompto's head is practically spinning from everything that's happening. Leave it to him to get an insta crush on the hot firefighter who pulled him out of a burning building.

“You should still always have batteries in them. It can save your life.”

“Well, I have you for that, don't I?”

Prompto's heart squeezes a little. Really, that's the best you could come up with? He blushes darkly, forcing another coughing fit in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He just said that to the gorgeous man holding his naked body. The man's laughter breaks him out of his haze.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. There's easier ways to get my attention though.” He gives Prompto a light squeeze. “I'm gonna leave you with the medics, alright? They'll take good care of you, don't worry.” He helps Prompto wrap the blanket around his body, then sets him down on the stretcher.

“Wait! Wait, don't go, I can't-” Prompto starts to cough violently, fingers grasping weakly at Gladio's sleeve. “D-don't go please,” he whimpers. He shifts away from the medic who is trying to help him, not wanting to be touched by them. Lots of bad shit could happen if he goes to the hospital...he doesn't want to go, he really really doesn't want to go. “I can't go to the hospital, please please, no doctors.”

Gladio looks down at him, and he feels bad. This guy really looks so scared. He looks around, spotting his captain. “Hey, are you good without me? This guy needs a personal escort to the ER,” he calls out.

“Yeah, go ahead! Fire's contained to the one floor and the building has mostly been evacuated. Report back to the station when you can.”

“Will do.” He turns his attention back to Prompto. “Okay, I'm gonna come with ya, but you do have to go to the hospital. Smoke inhalation is no joke.” He gets onto the rig with Prompto, gently taking his hand.

Prompto nods a little. He lets the EMT put this mask over his face, looking up at Gladio. “So, uh. Do you come here often?” he asks, giving him a weak smile. Another rich laugh makes his cheeks warm once more. This firefighter has the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard in his whole life. Deep, warm. Prompto wants to hear more of it, keep trying shitty pick up lines to hear his laughing.

“Well, it's not my first time in an ambulance, but it's my first time while holding the hand of a cute blond boy, if that answers your question,” he responds, a light laugh still audible in his voice. “What about you? Do you make a habit of setting fires just to meet the sexy firemen that respond?”

Prompto snorts. “No, jerk, but I'm not gonna act like I'm super upset about it or something. I mean, dude have you seen yourself? You could break me in half and I'd say thank you.” He takes a deep breath, glancing around nervously when the ambulance stops, and he's brought into the emergency room. He's moved onto a new bed and the curtain is closed.

What if they...what if they find out and they put him on some kind of 72 hour mandatory hold or something? He takes a short, panicked breath as he hears the EMT talking about him. He squeezes Gladio's hand tightly, staring at the floor.

“Hey, just look at me. Look me in the eyes, okay? You're gonna be okay, it's a really easy process, I get it done all the time, you'll be alright.” He pulls off the glove of his free hand, gently setting it on Prompto's cheek. “I'll be there too. Don't worry too much.”

Prompto nods, taking a deep breath to try to relax. His heart is racing and his hands are a little shaky. This is honestly the last place he wants to be right now. Gladio's touching on his hands and face are helping a little bit, helping ground him. He squeezes his fingers softly.

“Is this the worst flirting you've ever heard?” Prompto asks, smiling shakily.

“If you think you're bad, you should hear an 80 year old woman flirting. If you think you like muscular men, try talking to one of them about it.” Gladio smiles at him, patting his cheek softly.

That rips a laugh out of Prompto. “Oh yeah? Guess I'm not trying hard enough then.” He grins, shifting a little. “Let's see...what's the worst pickup line I can think of...Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you.” He winks afterwards. “Oh gods, sorry. That was just bad, haha.”

“That was awful, blondie. Definitely not scoring brownie points if you're not gonna be creative with it.” Gladio smiles at him. He's just glad Prompto is finally a little relaxed. “Okay, guess it's my turn then...”

“Oh this is turn based? I thought I was just gonna be making a fool of myself til they let me out of the hospital.”

“Nah, there's no fun in that.” Gladio sits back, a faux thoughtful expression on his face. “Are you a match? Cause you set my heart aflame.” Gladio does an awkward finger gun when he says it, smiling wider when Prompto starts laughing. It's almost angelic. So is he, if Gladio's being honest. His voice sounds a little bit familiar, though he's not sure where he would have heard it before. The guy looks familiar too. Weird.

“Ohhh okay, kinda on the nose, dontcha think?” Prompto smiles brightly at him. The banter is cut short by a doctor stepping in. Prompto tenses up, squeezing Gladio's fingers tightly. He answers the questions with a shaking voice, and lets the doctor do what he needs to. It's not long before his throat is cleared, but they want to get an x-ray of his chest and leave him under observation for a while, just to be safe.

Prompto looks at Gladio when the doctor walks away and lets go of his hands, rubbing the blood back into his own fingers. “Sorry...” he whispers.

“It's okay. It's not weird to be afraid of hospitals.” Gladio pats his leg softly, tipping his head to the side. “Are you okay? I'll stay with you.”

“I-I don't want to keep you. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be okay now.”

“Okay...only if you're sure blondie.” He pauses when his radio announces another fire. “I have to go, I'll be back in a bit, if you're still here I'll check on you. You're gonna be okay.” He smiles softly before walking away.

Prompto's cheeks turn red and his heart starts racing. Damn, that man was made by the gods, he's sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Slap slap slap._ The air is cool around Prompto's head, freezing the sweaty strands of his hair to his forehead and cheeks. A small drizzle has started to fall, soaking him even worse. The sound of his sneakers hitting the ground takes on a much wetter noise, as opposed to the tapping it usually is. There's a bigger chance of him slipping now, but he doesn't care. He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground, focusing on the sound of his own footfalls, his breathing. If he doesn't he might give in to the headache in his mind, to the screaming of his muscles as he pushes himself just a little too far.

He pauses, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath again. His body is burning, blood roaring in his ears. Someone starts to approach on his left, he moves to the side. He doesn't want to block anyone's way. He straightens out, vision finally clearing up, and takes a slow drink of water.

“Hey, aren't you the guy with the house fire the other day?” The voice is familiar, Prompto's brain rushes to catch up. He turns and is face level with a bare, muscular chest. His cheeks turn scarlet instantly, breath catching in his throat as he stares blankly at his toned body. “Hey, my eyes are up here, beautiful. Gotta take me out before you get to stare like that,” he teases, stepping back a little bit to give Prompto more room. “Just wanted to see how you are.”

Prompto finally tears his eyes up from Gladio's chest, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, that was probably me,” he says with a soft smile. He shifts from foot to foot. “You remember all of your rescues, or just the really dumb blonds?” he asks, voice playful. “I'm okay. No major damage to my lungs or anything, they cleared me to run still. Well, uh, duh. Sorry, my brains scattered today.” He laughs a little at himself, embarrassed.

Gladio laughs softly. “Nah, just the really hot ones with the pretty eyes.” He looks around for a moment, then turns back to Prompto. “You probably just need to eat. You look a little pale, you should head home and eat something, probably something high in calories and sugar, but I'm not like a doctor or anything.”

Prompto nods a little, running his hand through his hair. His cheeks are flushed from the compliment, but his skin is pale otherwise. “Yeah, you're probably right. I guess, uh. I'll see ya later then?” He smiles awkwardly and side steps Gladio to head on his way again.

Prompto makes it all the way to his hotel before he realizes he could have asked for Gladio's phone number this time. Or maybe an actual date. He hopes he runs into Gladio again.

“I think setting the hotel on fire would be a little too drastic,” he mumbles, smiling to himself.

Prompto runs the same route everyday, hoping to bump into Gladio again. It starts to get discouraging after only a few days. His body doesn't like running every day, not when his job also works it so hard. He sighs, flopping down on a park bench. His joints are screaming, it hurts to move, so he's just gonna...stop for now.

It's kinda creepy, he tells himself. He's like, almost stalking this guy, and he doesn't even remember his name. But he's a big, beautiful god of a man and when they were talking in the ER...it felt right. It felt real. It felt like everything was how it was supposed to be, he's never felt that way talking to anyone before.

So he wants to find him and at least get his name. At least put a name to the face of the beautiful man he's going to let slip out of his life again and again. There's no way he can ask for the guy's phone number. Or anything, really.

Prompto sighs, looking at the ground. Why does life have to be so weird? Or terrible. Maybe this is just terrible, more bad luck to follow up that fire. Or maybe this is the gods' way of telling him he messed up the two chances they gave him already. Maybe that was his only chance at happiness with this amazing mystery guy and he lost all of that already, and it's just over now and he's never going to get to be happy.

What if the guy is straight? It's not like he asked either, Gladio is probably just doing his job. Probably just being nice to him, because he's probably a nice dude...he seems like one. He seems perfect, the kind of guy that Prompto would love to go out with. Or even just talk extensively.

“You come here often?” a voice teases, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He blinks a few times, eyes immediately landing on Gladio's chest and stomach once more. Prompto's brain doesn't catch up very quickly. “Uhh...” he mumbles. “No?”

“That a question or a statement, blondie?” Gladio's voice is amused. He pushes gently on Prompto's forehead, finally catching those beautiful, big blue eyes. “What did I tell ya about the staring before?” He grins, looking over his pink face.

“Oh uh-” Prompto starts, cheeks getting even darker as he thinks. He averts his eyes. “Oh, uh. Do you want to go to that cafe with me?” he asks, pointing behind Gladio. His filter had completely abandoned him in favour of chasing what he really wants: a date with this man.

“Well, now. Somebody wants gawking rights,” he teases. He glances behind him then shrugs. “Sure why not. The name's Gladiolus. Most people call me Gladio. What's your name? I mean, unless you like being called blondie.”

Prompto can't help the nervous laugh that falls from his lips. “Prompto. Most people call me Prompto,” he jokes. He stands up, stumbling into Gladio as the blood rushes from his head and he tries to blink away dizziness.

“Swooning already?” Gladio asks, though his eyes don't convey the same humour as his voice.

“I'm good. Sat in the sun too long, haha. I guess I should take those warnings more seriously.” Prompto rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. It's been a long time since he almost fainted, and seriously, right in front of the hot guy? Rude. “Breakfast time, breakfast time,” he sings as he takes Gladio's hand and leads him towards the outdoor seating area. He can't help the relieved smile on his face.

That could have gone _so wrong_ so fast. But it didn't. And now he's got a date with a sexy fireman, he couldn't imagine anything nicer at the moment. Except maybe...no don't imagine that yet, Prompto. Get through the date first you little heathen, he thinks to himself.

“Y'know, I thought you'd never get around to asking. Almost thought I'd have to ask myself,” Gladio says, smirking as he slumps down in the chair. He glances at the menu for only a moment before going back to look at Prompto. The man is...beautiful, absolutely beautiful close up. Big blue eyes, chapped lips, freckles, and a sunburn that's just started peeling, even sweating like he is, Prompto is making his heart stutter.  
“Why didn't you?” Prompto returns, eyes flicking up from the menu to meet Gladio's, cheeks reddening further. “I mean, uh. Yeah, why didn't you, though?”

“I...thought it would be better if you asked me. So it didn't seem like I was asking because I felt like you owed it to me or something. Cause you don't, not at all.” Gladio pauses as he thinks. Emotions are not his forte either, so he doesn't really have any other excuse. But Prompto just smiles at him, then bites his lip before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess that's fair. But between that and my anxiety, we almost didn't go out then.” Prompto looks down at the menu again, chewing his lip as he reads over the calorie counts. Can he have any of the foods? Well he'd been on a run so it wouldn't look weird if he ate something light...but he also doesn't want to pass out, especially if Gladio wants to do something later. But he also can't eat too much because he has a show tonight.

“So Prompto, what do you do for a living?” Gladio asks. Because Prompto looks insanely familiar, and it's not just from when he pulled him out of that burning building, he definitely knows him from somewhere else, and he's curious about where that could be.

“Oh, I uh. I do like live shows n stuff.” His cheeks flush as he awkwardly mumbles that out. Cause it's not quite true but it's also not a lie. He does do those things. Absolutely.

“Like on Youtube?”

“Nah like...an alternative platform...” Prompto looks at him, imploring him to just either understand on his own or let it go. It's not like Prompto's ashamed of his job, it's a job, but he's lost so many people he's wanted to date before, and it's not something he wants to happen right now.

“Ah, that's still cool.” Gladio smiles easily. He's probably just seen one of Prompto's videos somewhere, then. Noctis likes watching all those gamers and always forwards him the funny clips, even if he doesn't really care all that much. “It's nice doing something you love.” He only tears his eyes away from Prompto to look up when the waitress comes by. He orders something random, he's not picky, and hands her the menu then smiles at Prompto as he seems to not quite know what he wants still.

Cute, chronically oblivious, and a little skittish. Maybe he's just shy? That would make a lot of sense.

Prompto almost mumbles his order, but the waitress seems to catch whatever it is and takes his menu with a smile before sweeping away. He stares at his hands for a few moments before awkwardly picking at a chip in the wooden table. He doesn't know what to ask, honest to gods, he can't remember the last time he was on a date at all.

“So uh, what do you do when you're not running around as a sexy fireman?” he asks, cheeks immediately turning bright pink once more. Really, he thinks to himself. Really now? He's going to think you're super weird if you keep turning things around to be about how hot he is. No matter how much you want to run your hands down those beautiful, sculpted abs...you don't have to bring it up that much! he scolds himself. He blushes harder when Gladio laughs at that. “Uh, disregard the sexy part. I mean, you totally are, don't get me wrong. But like, what do you do outside of work?”

“Mostly running and working out. I really enjoy it and it helps me at my job, so I see no reason not to.” He hums in thought. “Sometimes I hang out with Noct and Iggy though, we usually do karaoke or hang out in clubs.”

“That's cool! I've never done karaoke before but clubbing is a lot of fun!” Prompto's face lights up and some of the awkwardness melts away. Before he knows it they're talking about anything that comes to mind, only going quiet long enough to thank the waitress when their orders arrive. Prompto wraps his hands around the cool glass of water, leaning forward on the table as he talks excitedly about whatever video game Gladio brought up.

By the time they've paid for their check, neither wants to leave but they're not exactly dressed to go anywhere else at the moment.

“So, uh. Can I have your phone number?” Prompto asks, pulling his phone out and opening the contact info. “I don't...want to have to just run through here everyday and hope to see you again.”

“Must be tiring, considering you're running through my head too,” Gladio responds, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Prompto gasps at the corny pickup line, shoving him lightly. “Oh dude, that was just _bad!_.” He covers his mouth as he laughs, nose crinkled and eyes closing. Oh man, he doesn't remember the last time someone had dropped a pick up line on him like that. He's still grinning as he takes his phone back from Gladio, texting his number.

“Alright, stay safe. No more unattended food, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, got it. Now that I have your phone number I don't need to burn food to get your attention.” Prompto grins at him.

Gladio laughs then rolls his eyes. “See ya, blondie.” Gladio waves then jogs off, leaving Prompto frozen in place.

Holy fuck, did that actually just happen?


	3. Chapter 3

_“Do you want to run together tomorrow morning?”_

The text is unanswered on his phone for the time being, he isn't sure why. Something stressful about it, something he isn't sure about. Was that coffee morning a date? He thought it had been, and he's been texting Gladio since then, but he's so worried. He looks down at himself, running his hands slowly over his stomach, over his hips, onto his thighs.

What would Gladio think of him?

He usually uses his morning runs to push himself extra hard, to almost break himself. If he's doing them with Gladio, that'd be different, wouldn't it? But Gladio hadn't asked for a lot, he'd just asked for one. Just one. He can slow down for one, it won't destroy his progress. Just go out on the run with Gladio, hang out more, maybe get to talk to him. And he can always push himself harder afterwards if he really needs to.

Yeah, he can do that.

_“Sounds awesome! Where do you want me to meet you?”_

_“I can just come by your place, I know a really beautiful area to run in. It's better to drive up there cause it's quite a ways out.”_

Prompto crinkles his nose a bit. This is more like a hike, then, not a morning run. He's never been much of an 'out in nature' kind of guy. He's getting ready to type that out when he sighs and deletes it. Gladio is worth it. Plus he isn't sure that it's actually a hike. Or out in nature! It might just be a nice running area he hasn't seen before that's too far away from his house to just walk to it.

_“Okay, yeah. I'm living in the Halcyon right now.”_

_“I know exactly where that is, I'll be by to pick you up around 6. It gets too hot after that. See ya tomorrow, sunshine.”_

Prompto stares at the message for several seconds before his phone just drops out of his hand, stunned. Sunshine? He covers his face, laughing softly into his hand as he feels his cheeks and ears warming up. He's almost certain he's a special shade of scarlet. He's never felt this way about, well, anyone before. His heart has never pounded like this. He knows Gladio likes him back, obviously, but they didn't...talk about if they were going to try to be more than just friends. So for now, he's just going to accept that he has an insane crush on this amazing man.

The day feels so long. Why didn't he see if Gladio could move it up? He knows he's being silly, he just wants to see him again. He could text him more, but he doesn't want to seem clingy or something. Their conversation seemed very final, didn't it? But that's fine, friends text each other, that's what they do. He picks his phone up, fingers poised over the keypad...

But he doesn't have anything to say, so locks it and sets it aside, moving instead to set up for a shoot to pass the time.

No video this time, he decides, just some sexy pictures are okay. He pulls out the few toys he'd gone out and bought and sets up his less than awesome camera, sighing softly. His patrons were more than happy to donate money to get him more toys and a new camera to replace the destroyed ones, but he doesn't have enough time to get a nice camera yet, so the slightly terrible quality pictures will have to do for now.

None of the toys he currently has are quite as exciting as a lot of the ones he lost in the fire... he's still mad at himself about that. But he can't pout about it forever. He sighs, biting his lip as he tries to decide how he'd like to start. Big is always a winner with his fans, but he did get a few special requests for a normal sized dildo, so maybe he could start with that, and move up after a few pictures?

Yeah, that would _definitely_ work. He grins as he turns his back to the camera, slicking the toy up and setting it on the bed between his legs. He looks over his shoulder, tongue poking between his lips as he uses the camera's remote to take a shot. He sinks his hips down, taking several pictures as he takes it into his body, a soft moan falling from his lips. It feels _amazing._ He definitely missed getting to do this stuff, it's been too long.

Prompto brings his hand to his cock, stroking himself slowly as he rides the toy, taking several pictures. Later he'll go through them and trash the bad ones and edit them, but that's definitely a problem for later him, right now he's going to take an obscene amount of pictures. He feels himself getting close faster than he'd like, whining softly as he pulls his hand away. He pulls his hips up until the toy slips out of him, falling to the side. He backs up a little, reaching back to spread himself out and show his stretched hole.

He tosses a wink and a smile over his shoulder for the last few pictures.

Prompto moves to his back, setting the remote aside to slick up the bigger toy and nudge it against his hole. It doesn't take much pressure before it's sinking inside of him, a slow slide. He wants to draw it out, holding onto the feeling of the stretch as long as he can.

“Fuck,” he whispers, hand flying to the side to grab the remote once more. He spreads his thighs wider, snapping several pictures as he fucks himself desperately on the thick toy, whines turning into loud moans as he clenches down and comes, remote clenched tightly in his hand. He hears the shutter firing over and over before he forces himself to drop the remote. He whines softly, pushing the toy deep into himself as he rides out the waves of pleasure, thighs shaking slightly. He lays back, sighing happily as he carefully pulls the toy out of himself, snapping a few last shots of his stretched ass.

After a quick shower and cleaning of his bed, he flops back down, head hanging over the edge of the bed. He looks at the tv upside down, flipping through channels aimlessly before finally settling on some random cartoon. He almost goes to sleep like that, bored and half hanging off his bed, but his head starts to hurt before he gets the chance. He sighs and sits up, looking sleepily around his room. When it was his house, it was so much easier to find things to do. He's starting to feel cramped in this tiny hotel room too. Stuck in here with just a crappy camera and a crappier computer, he spends too much time in his own mind.

Prompto whines softly, curling up under the sheets. He hugs a pillow to his chest and scrolls through his phone, yawning after a while. He sets an alarm so he'll be ready when Gladio gets there and settles down. He shoves a pillow between his legs before he goes to sleep so his knees stop hurting long enough for him to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto's alarm going off jars him. He gasps in a sharp breath, setting a hand over his chest and feeling his heart pound. He sits up and sighs, reaching over to drink the water he has nearby. It makes his mouth taste less sour, but it doesn't help enough. He stands up, vision blurring slightly as he gets dressed quickly, heading downstairs to the little shop in the lobby.

He eats some chocolate and gatorade, needing the sugar, hoping it gives him enough of a boost to make it through his hike. He feels nauseous and dizzy, maybe he should call this off...he should definitely call this off.

“Hey! Not exactly the breakfast I had in mind before a run, but if it works for ya.”

Gladio's voice cuts through his haze. It sounds weird, like he's speaking underwater. He looks up at him, opening his mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

“Hey, you good?” He puts a hand to Prompto's forehead, tipping his head to the side. “You look like you're gonna puke, and you're super sweaty.” He looks at the food, tipping his head to the side. “Low blood sugar?”

Prompto's brain is taking forever to catch up. He swallows and nods, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I woke up feeling like this, think I forgot to eat last night or something.” He opens his eyes and finishes off the chocolate he bought, settling down in his chair. “Sorry, I'll be okay in a few...probably. I still really want to go, though.”

“Don't worry about it, we can go later today if you're feeling better. Why don't we go catch breakfast somewhere, should probably get something more substantial in your system.” Gladio gives him a worried look. “I don't mind delaying, I heard the sunsets out there are beautiful anyways. C'mon, let me help you up.” He offers a hand to Prompto, carefully pulling him to his feet.

Prompto almost goes boneless against him. He's so embarrassed right now, he should have called Gladio and called it all off, though he supposes that it's too late for now. “Okay,” he mumbles, struggling to keep his feet underneath him.

“Do you need to go to the ER? You look really bad, blondie,” he says softly. He hugs him to his chest, trying to keep him supported.

“N-no. I'm okay. I just need...just need some sugar or something. I'll be okay, this happens a lot. It usually doesn't last this long, though.” He feels messed up, but that's okay. He's going to be okay. This has happened so many times before, he can just drink some soda or something and then get back on track. Dying doesn't help.

“Okay...let's get something in your stomach then.”

Gladio provides a solid support at his side as he walks him just down the street to a small cafe. Prompto swears to the gods that the letters on his menu are moving themselves around. He rubs his eyes a few times, squinting to see the words and _finally_ he can find something to order. As much as he wants to, he doesn't order low sugar, low carb this time. As soon as the waiter is over to them, he orders something small so he doesn't hurt himself and an orange juice, hoping to conquer the dizzy feeling in his head.

“Sorry...for this. I get hit by these episodes at the worst of times, it seems.” He leans his head on the table, hand over his heart, attempting to comfort himself. He's a little scared that it's this bad this time, it's never been like this before...sure the headaches and the dizziness, that's normal. His heart pounds too, on occasion. But it's never been so bad he could barely stand. He's never fainted. He was never going to let himself get that bad... and yet here he is.

“Have you ever hiked up around the outside of the wall? The views of Longwythe out there...they're incredible. It's quite a bit of a drive, but I'd really like to take you out there sometime,” Gladio says, breaking him out of his thoughts. He smiles when Prompto looks up at him, he's starting to seem less...out of it now. He isn't sure if the gatorade and chocolate are helping, or if being awake and moving around is helping.

“Uh...No, can't say I've ever been outside the wall before. I heard it was kinda dangerous out there. Where were you planning on having us hike today?”

“It's not really. Not during the day, at least, and as long as you're in a city by nightfall, there shouldn't be much of an issue. We'd drive out, probably catch a hotel room for the night, and then we can drive back the next day. Easy peasy.” Gladio smiles. “Today, I was planning on taking you up to a nice hike around the lake. It's pretty easy, not too long. And the path has a lot of tree cover. It's really beautiful, especially later in the day when the sun is setting.”

Prompto hums softly. “Okay, sounds good,” he mumbles. He smiles softly. “I hope I'm feeling better, then. I'd really like to see it.” He leans his head onto his hand, looking at Gladio. He wishes he could focus on something other than his impending stomach ache and intense headache. Yeah, that would be nice. He hopes he doesn't get nauseous, that's literally the last thing he needs right now.

“I hope so too, it's nice to spend time with you.” Gladio looks over his face. He's a little worried by how Prompto looks still. Like death incarnate. But he says he's fine, and he's not one to judge someone. He doesn't know a lot about him, and Prompto would know his body best of all. He sighs softly, sitting back in his chair.

The day passes in a bit of a whirl after that. Prompto's head feels like it's not screwed on quite right, he doesn't remember getting up to his room or passing out on the bed. He barely remembers waking up to puke what he ate back out.

The first thing to filter into his brain is _pain_ , his body hurts so bad. He barely remembers the day before, but he seriously doubts he ran, or even walked, anywhere with how messed up he was. His mouth tastes awful, that's the second thing he realizes. He sits up slowly, letting out a soft whine of pain. He looks around, rubbing his eyes to try to get the blur to go away. His heart isn't pounding wildly like it was yesterday, and he doesn't feel quite so dizzy. He still feels like crap, but a better level of crap.

Prompto sighs, getting to his feet to find his phone, wanting to apologize to Gladio for screwing up their date yesterday. He...wont tell him what happened, but he can definitely apologize. And do better to not let that happen again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registers that that could have killed him. His illness, it's getting worse and he's not only letting it, he's _encouraging_ it, and he should probably get help. He checks the time, 5:45 am. That's not...obscenely early.

_'Hey dude, sorry for borderline standing you up yesterday. I'm feeling a lot better today, if you'd like to go on a run today, maybe we can do that and catch breakfast afterwards?'_

He locks his phone and lays in his bed, editing photos while he waits for Gladio to text him back. It's not long later that his phone buzzes. He picks it up, smiling softly when he sees Gladio's name on the message.

_'Sounds good gorgeous, don't worry about it. Meet ya in the park? Maybe we should start with something easy'_

Prompto's cheeks turn scarlet at the compliment.

_'Yeah, something easy would be great. Maybe a short run through the park? I can meet ya there at like, 6:30?'_

_'yeah, meet you there'_

Prompto feels victorious as he stands up and stretches out, getting dressed in running clothes. He's a little anxious as he heads to the park. He definitely can't push himself super hard today, and he's going to have to put something in his stomach for breakfast, but that's no biggie...right? He bounces from foot to foot on the path, trying to warm up as he waits.

Arms suddenly wrap around his middle, lifting him up off the ground into a tight bear hug. Prompto squeals, legs kicking out at feeling.

“Gladio!” he shouts, laughing as he puts his hands over Gladio's, grinning. He's still several inches off the ground, held gently in Gladio's arms. “Good morning, how are you today?” he asks, turning his head to look at Gladio's face, head resting back gently on his shoulder.

Gladio smiles, hugging him a little closer. “Better now that I get to see you. You look like you're feeling better. I'm glad to see it, gotta be honest, you did scare me a bit yesterday.” He buries his face against Prompto's shoulder.

“We can't run if I'm in your arms, big guy,” he says, voice reflecting his smile.

“That's what you think,” Gladio teases, but sets him on his feet anyway. He pats his shoulder with a smile. He looks around. “Lead the way, blondie,” he says, gesturing at the path.

Prompto snorts and rolls his eyes. “You just want me in front so you can stare at my ass.”

Gladio grins. “Yeah, what about it?”


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto pants softly as he runs to keep up with Gladio's jog. Curse his stupid long legs, it's insane. He looks at the ground, trying to keep his steps even. He's so focused on not tripping, he runs right into Gladio's back.

“Yo big guy, what's up?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. Oh well, it's a chance to catch his breath, even going easy, Gladio's pace destroys him. Probably, no definitely, it's the lack of eating.

“Nothing. Just checking a text from my friend, Noct. He's inviting us out for drinks tonight, if you want to join. Says he's looking forward to meeting the cute blond streamer I wont shut up about.” Gladio smiles at him, reaching out to ruffle Prompto's hair. “I think that's enough running today, let's go to our cafe,” he says, slinging Prompto over his shoulder.

Prompto laughs as he's scooped up, shifting to lay partially across both his shoulders. “I'd love to meet your friends.” He hums softly. “You told him I'm a streamer?” he asks, voice mildly amused. He's not...really that, but he remembers he never fully explained his job to Gladio either. “You carry me so easily, I love it,” he whispers. It _is_ really nice, to be carried like this. That means he's light enough that Gladio doesn't find it difficult. That means it's working. He wonders what it would feel like to have Gladio's hands wrapped around his thighs, his waist. Holding him tight enough to bruise as he fucks him into the bed...

Oh Prompto, slow down, he tells himself. You haven't even asked if you're his boyfriend yet, you can't go imagining stuff like that...what if you get all turned on and hard while he's holding you, he's definitely gonna feel that. Also getting hard at breakfast will be super awkward, so maybe don't.

Vaguely, he realizes Gladio had been talking to him, and he has no idea what he was saying. He leans forward a little bit, watching him talk. It's too late to tune in. But he looks so beautiful when he's talking, eyes soft and a smile clear on his face.

“-That's when I told Noct that if he wants to date Ignis, he should just fucking ask. Honestly, sometimes I think they're both blind. It's almost annoying to have both of them constantly asking me about the other. Annoying in a cute way, I guess. I just wish they'd nut up and ask each other out.”

“Is that what you'd do?” Prom asks, tipping his head. Are they dating? Is he more oblivious than he thought? He has no idea, but since neither of them officially said anything about being boyfriends, Prompto assumed they weren't...especially since they've been going on dates for a while. And running almost every morning. He lets out a happy giggle as he's lifted off Gladio's shoulders and set down again, grabbing his hand.

“I mean, yeah definitely. Well, no...” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “No I let you ask me out, if you remember. But if you hadn't, I was thinking about asking you because you're beautiful.” He smiles, twirling Prompto gently while they walk. He wraps his arm around his middle, half dragging Prompto in this position. “Beautiful, sweet, amazing. You know you always seem to have a small sunburn on the bridge of your nose even though we sunscreen you every single day.”

Prompto loves this, he has no idea if Gladio is just showing off his muscles today, but he's absolutely enamoured. Gladio's muscles...fuck if that isn't something that can get him hard in an instant. “Aw, you notice stuff like that about me? I have the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

Yeah, drop it like that. Then he can confirm or deny it, and you'll have your answer.

“Nah, I'm definitely the lucky one having you as mine, blondie. You're like, a living lump of sugar and everything nice.”

“Aren't you missing the spice part?” he teases as he's rocked back onto his feet.

“You haven't shown me any yet,” Gladio responds, winking at him.

After breakfast, Prompto showers then heads out to go shopping. Tonight, he is getting laid. Gladio's his boyfriend, which means he can officially get dicked down, he's not about to let that chance slide by again. He's going to buy the _sexiest_ clothes he can, while still being able to go out in public. He wants something to accentuate his ass...his ass and waist. Those are what he wants Gladio touching on the most anyway, might as well show them off.

The lacy underwear were easy...and of course he needs fishnets. Even the idea of Gladio tearing them with hands sends all his blood running south. Ultimately he decides on an almost entirely black outfit, using the high waisted skirt and crop top to show off what he wanted to. He hopes the purple brings out his eyes a little more too, he's always been told they're pretty. So wearing a purple shirt should do it...

“Don't overthink, dumbass,” he mumbles, styling his hair in the mirror. He puts on some eyeliner last, then poses in the hotel mirror. Oh no, he looks so gross...how does Gladio look at him and think he looks good? He sucks his stomach in, whining softly at the feeling. He's so chubby from eating every morning, what the fuck...even with the exercise he's gaining too much weight.

His phone rings and he answers quickly, looking away from the mirror.

“Yo, got Prompto on the line.”

“Hey sunshine, do you want me to come pick you up? Noct says he's at the club already.”

“What? Oh, no I'm okay. I'm gonna grab a taxi, just send me the address. I'm dressed super cute and if you see me at the hotel, we probably won't leave.” His voice is teasing, but light. He's trying to hide that he almost started crying. That would be a mood ruiner, and he doesn't want that right now. He wants to go out to the club, have fun, meet Gladio's friends, then _finally_ go to Gladio's house and get manhandled. He can tell from looking at him that he's the kind of guy that likes it rough, and Prompto wants nothing more.

“Okay, sent your way. See ya soon beautiful, can't wait to see your outfit. If it's as sexy as I'm imagining, dude, we're probably not staying at the club long, huh?” he teases.

“Probably not, looking forward to other activities too, if ya know what I mean.”

“Gods above, don't tempt me.” He speaks quietly to someone, Prompto can't make out what he's saying. “See you soon, darling.”

“See ya.”

As soon as he's off the phone he pulls up the address, nodding in approval when he sees the club. It's pretty good, he's definitely been there before. No one recognized him at random either, he never knows what to do when that happens. Prompto double checks that he has everything he needs in his bag and heads out. It's not too far off, so he decides to just walk.

It's a nice evening, the sun is low in the sky and not reflecting it's gods awful heat off the buildings. Maybe it's part of why he's cold now, but he hates when he gets all sweaty...especially since it's probably gross for Gladio to feel that. He skips a little, humming softly when he thinks about Gladio. He can't wait to see his boyfriend. Gods damn, he's beyond lucky to have this absolute specimen of a man.

He shows his ID before heading inside, getting up on his toes to look over everyone's heads. He jumps when he feels hands on his hips, leaning away slightly. He looks up to see Gladio, relaxing into his touches.

“Whoa, sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed onto you.” Gladio rubs his hips gently, smiling softly at him. “You look delicious, if it weren't for the fact that we're here to hang out with Noct I'd take you home right now,” he mumbles, kissing his temple softly.

“You scared me, jerk,” Prompto responds, grinning as he turns around. “Yeah? Can't wait then, because I've been imagining it for a while. Plus you've already gotten to see me only wrapped in a blanket, I think it's probably my turn.”

“How long do you think we have to stay before it's considered polite to duck out?”

“Uh, probably at least half an hour. 45 minutes if your friend is the one buying drinks, otherwise we'd have been taking advantage.” Prompto grins, leaning up to kiss him softly. Gladio's lips feel so nice against his.... He almost wants to leave without meeting him, or maybe even just drag Gladio into the bathroom, but no no no, you can't just run off for sex!

Prompto takes Gladio's hand, following him through the crowd in the club over to the bar. He has no idea who he's looking for, but Gladio seems to know where they're headed. He looks around, listening to the music. He can feel the vibrations deep in his chest, it's so incredibly loud.

“Blondie, this is Noctis,” Gladio half shouts, gesturing at a guy at the bar. He's got dark hair and the prettiest blue eyes. “Noct, this is my boyfriend, Prompto. Keep your eyes to yourself.” He's grinning playfully though.

“Hey! Nice to meet you, you can call me-” Prompto's cheerful statement is cut off.

“Sunflower, right? Damn, I'm a huge fan of your work.” Noctis grins and shakes his hand. “When Gladio said you were a streamer, I was thinking a major gamer or something, but I was wayyyy off my mark.”

“What're you on about, Noct? He is a gamer, isn't he?” he asks, giving an odd look to his boyfriend. Sunflower...the pornstar? No way. Sure, Prompto's entire body fits the image, but he can't look at every skinny blond twink and think that they're the pornstar he spends half his paychecks on....there's no way. Plus, wouldn't Prompto have told him. He shrugs, leaning over the counter to order drinks.

Prompto smiles in amusement and looks at Noctis. “Thanks...Noct? I'm pretty happy with my job. I tried to tell Gladio but he can be real thick sometimes. Assumed I was a gamer a few weeks ago and I didn't know how to correct him.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I'm sure he'll...get the picture later though.”

Noctis laughs softly. “Yeah, probably. Here, sit. Probably not comfortable standing around in those shoes. Now spill allllll the dirt you know on Gladio. And if you don't know any, settle down. I've known this guy since diapers, I have all the dirt you could ever imagine.” He moves his jacket off the stool he was saving, gesturing at the seat.

“Oh! Don't mind if I do. I don't have any dirt on him though, you're just going to have to spill _everything_.” Prompto grins.

“Noct don't....” Gladio mumbles, slinging an arm around Prompto as he listens.

“He asked man, it's out of my hands.” He takes a deep drink of his blue...liquid? And starts talking, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh...Oh em gee Gladdy you didn't!” Prompto covers his mouth as he laughs, whole body shaking with it. “No no, did you seriously streak across the field right before the homecoming game. Dude what?” He grins, turning to look at him fully.

“I did. And I didn't get caught, so. Yeah. Noct dared me to do it, and you know what, I never ever chickened out of a single dare he gave.” Gladio gives Noctis a challenging look. “Did I? I'm not a wuss when it comes to that stuff. I swear Noctis said truth just to back out and not have to do anything.”

“Haha, well. We don't talk about that.” Noctis hums in thought, taking another long drink. “I think the best dare I ever gave him...was when I dared him to kiss that guy from history. He walked up to me afterwards with a sparkle in his eyes and a dark blush on his cheeks and he told me it was like seeing for the first time. It was the first time he'd ever kissed a guy, and it wasn't long after that he was proudly out of the closet.” Noctis smiles at him. “And whenever he's with someone, I know he really likes them when he blushes like that. He made the same face talking about you. Said it was like breathing in fresh air to be around you. Gladio's a big sap if you let him be.”

Prompto blushes darkly, looking over at Gladio. He smiles when he notices his cheeks are pink. He never thought he'd get described as someone's breath of fresh air. “Aw, that's really sweet Gladdy,” he whispers. He kisses his cheek softly.

“Yeah well...I like being sappy,” he grumbles, moving to kiss Prompto properly. “And you're like my sunshine after a rough day. Mornings I get to see you are mornings that I always have a good day.” He smiles softly at him, moving to kiss his forehead lightly. “So maybe I am a little sappy...but that's just because I'm in love.”

“You _are_ a big sap!” He blushes harder, looking up at him. Prompto smiles brightly and kisses him. “I love you too, big guy.” He sits back and runs a hand through his hair. “It was amazing meeting you Noct, and also hearing all those embarrassing stories about my too cool to be true boyfriend.” He grins. “But I think we should head out...”

“Yeah, I know what that means. Glad, you're a lucky dude man. Have fun tonight.” He winks, then stands up. “I'ma head out too. It was awesome to meet you, Prom.” He fist bumps him, then pulls his jacket on before slipping through the crowd.

“Hm, I think Noct has a crush on you,” Gladio says, putting his arm around Prompto's waist and easily leading him through the crowd. “Are you good on a motorbike? I drove it here, I thought it would be nice to have your arms around me on the ride home,” he says, leading him over to the sleek, black machine.

“I think...that's really sexy,” he responds. He gets on behind Gladio, hugging his waist tightly. He nuzzles his face into his back. “Your cologne is nice..”

“I wore it for you, beautiful. Okay, hold on.” He revs the bike a few times, loving Prompto's slight shiver against his back. He's thrilled by the way Prompto's body feels pressed against his back. He feels...nice.

The drive feels too long. Prompto's getting impatient as he waits, struggling to keep his hands in PG spots. He doesn't want to crash but...damn he wants to know what Gladio is packing, wants to see him naked above him and run his hands down his chest as he's fucked into oblivion...he's already getting hard, and he's sure Gladio can feel it. Pulling into his driveway is like heaven. He gets off the bike quickly, biting his lip as he looks up at him.

“I want you so bad, Gladdy,” he whispers, trying to bring the sultry, sexy tone to his voice. “Please, I want you now. I've been waiting for you to lay me back and fuck my brains out.”

“You don't have to ask me twice.” Gladio scoops him up and carries him inside, careful not to hit his head. He holds him carefully to lock the door, kissing him deeply as he carries him up to his room. He drops him on the bed, smirking as he climbs over him. “Fuck, you're gorgeous...”

“Right back at ya, sexy.” He reaches up, sliding his fingers slowly through Gladio's hair. He kisses him again, tongue slipping between his lips. He grabs the bottom of Gladio's shirt and pulls it over his head, admiring his body. “Oh gods yes, I can't believe how sculpted you are.” He slides his fingers over his pecs and down to his abs. “Is it wrong that I totally want to lick these?”

“Hah, no but your dirty talk could use some work, sunshine,” he teases. Gladio can't believe how lucky he got. This drop of sunshine lying beneath him is the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his life, the sweetest, the most caring. If he had asked for perfection brought to life, he's sure it would have been Prompto. He leans back, gently pulling Prompto's shoes off. He presses soft kisses to his calf, up his leg to his inner thigh.

“Oh gods, sunflower, you do look beautiful laid back like that. You're...you're perfect,” he whispers against his skin. He pulls Prompto up, pressing himself between his thighs. “I'm going to undress you, is that alright?”

“Yes, please _please_ do. I'll tell you to stop if I'm not comfortable.” Prompto smiles softly at him. “Thanks for checking in with me. Are you good to keep going too?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I'll do the same.” He pulls his shirt off, leaning down to kiss down his skin slowly, lips brushing over his ribs and down his stomach. In the back of his mind, Gladio's a bit worried. He's so skinny. But he has been since the moment they met, so maybe he's just got a high metabolism? He pushes the thought away. It's no good to be thinking about it right now, he seems fine. Gladio rubs his thighs gently, sliding the skirt away as well.

Prompto's so excited, he almost wants to rush him, to beg him to go faster, to move faster, but he doesn't. It's so nice to be touched, he doesn't want it to stop, but he's so impatient...more than anything he wants to feel him _now_.

“Not that I mind getting your kisses all over but...to say I'm impatient would be an understatement, babe.”

“Woooow, I didn't know you could get pouty so easily,” Gladio says, smiling against his stomach. He looks up at him, meeting those beautiful, brilliant blue eyes he fell so in love with. He sits back to finish undressing Prompto then gets up to undress himself, giving him a soft half-smile when he notices how Prompto is staring at him.

“Oh em gee dude you're like, massive. Holy fuck,” he whispers, licking his lips in excitement. Yes, he thinks. Best possible outcome, holy shit. He shifts onto his elbows. “I need that inside me like, yesterday.”

“Oh yeah? Dork.” Gladio climbs back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He spreads Prompto's legs, pulling them around his waist once more. Briefly he marvels at how thin Prompto's thighs are, his hand can wrap almost completely around one. And his skin is so amazingly soft. He kisses along his jaw, nibbling gently on his earlobe. “How bad do you want me?” he asks softly.

“So fucking bad,” he whines. “Please, please, I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me.” He digs his fingers into his back, tugging him closer. “Please please please, Gladdy I want to feel you, I'm so hard it hurts.”

“So sexy...” he purrs. Prompto's voice is familiar in a different way than before. Like he's heard him sound like this before...he can't place it though. He grabs the lube from his bedside table and pours some on his fingers before gently pressing one into Prompto. “Hm, already all stretched out for me, huh? You were really looking forward to this weren't you?” he teases.

“Mm, are you teasing me? I see how you look at me when we're running,” Prompto responds, eyebrow raised. “You never let your eyes leave my ass unless we're talking, and sometimes you 'fall behind' just so you can get a better view.”

Gladio laughs softly, kissing him as he pulls his finger out. He slicks up his cock and presses against his hole. “What can I say? It's a sweet ass, I always want to grab handfuls of it too,” he whispers, loving the blush on his cheeks. He presses in slowly, gently, not wanting to rush and hurt him.

Prompto gasps when he first pushes in. It's _so big_ it feels like it's going in forever and he loves every inch of it, moaning softly when Gladio's balls touch his ass. Gods above, he's definitely been blessed with a literally perfect boyfriend. He clenches down, whining at how full he is. He puts a hand on his stomach, feeling around gently until his hand pushes down on Gladio's beautiful dick.

“Gods yes,” he moans softly. “Fuck me baby, fuck me I'm so ready please,” he whines, shifting his hips to try to spurr him on. He whines when Gladio holds his hips softly, stopping him from making those movements. “Please please I want you to fuck my brains out gods, pleaseeeeee.” He can't take it, he doesn't want to be teased!

Gladio snorts softly. “You're so impatient, I thought you might want to take it slow but it sounds like you like it rough and fast,” he says, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, revelling in the moan it rips out of Prompto. “Gods, yes, you're beautiful. Keep making that gorgeous noise for me.”

Gladio tightens his grip on Prompto's hip, pulling him close as he fucks him harder, moving his other hand to grip his thigh, pulling him into each thrust. He loves the noises he makes as he cries his name over and over, his gasps and moans. He wants to memorize how Prompto looks like this, his head back and his fingers gripping the sheets so tight they're almost white. His blush all the way down to his shoulders. Gladio doesn't think he's ever been this in love with someone in his life, to want to memorialize how they look during _sex_ of all things.

If he had a camera, he'd probably ask to take pictures. He leans down and brushes his lips along Prompto's neck, groaning softly against his skin. “You feel so good, sunshine, I want to fuck you and fuck you until we're both wrecked,” he whispers, lightly dragging his teeth down to his shoulder. “You'd look so gods damn beautiful wrecked on my cock, stretched out and leaking cum all over my bed. I bet you look so sexy when you come, toes curled, screaming my name...”

“Gladdddiiiioooooo,” Prompto whines, clenching down on him. “Do it! I want you to do it, bite me, fuck me til I'm ruined, I want that, I _love_ that,” he whines. He reaches up and grabs his hair tightly, tugging on his hair softly. “Kiss me, I want you to kiss me,” he whispers. He leans up to meet Gladio's lips, moaning muffled as their tongues slide together. He feels amazing, he can't remember the last time he felt like he was floating high on a cloud. He tugs him down, arms wrapped around his neck as he moans into his mouth, shifting his hips up to meet Gladio's faster, rougher thrusts.

He already feels like he's gonna cum. His cock is so big, so amazingly thick inside of him, stretching out his ass in just the way he loves. He pulls away from the kiss, calling out Gladio's name as he comes, back arching up as he comes hard. He whines, squeezing down around him as his thrusts get erratic, pounding harder and rougher into him. The sound of Gladio's moan in his ear is the single hottest thing he's ever heard in his life.

“Gods above, Prom, I'm gonna come inside you, your ass is so tight,” he whispers, voice rough as he thrusts in hard. He's gripping Prompto's body hard enough to bruise him as he slams in deep. He comes hard, moaning quietly against Prompto's neck. He finally lets go to grab onto his face gently, kissing him softly. “I love you Prom, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he whispers, breathing still slightly ragged. He looks into his eyes and smiles softly. “I love you so much too, Gladdy.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Prompto wakes up in the morning...he has the worst headache. He jolts out of bed, a soft whine pulling from his lips. He's sore, his stomach hurts, and his head started pounding worse. He gets up, stumbling to the bathroom just in time for his stomach to heave. Stomach acid burns on it's way up, forcing a small coughing fit before he heaves again. He doesn't hear Gladio coming into the bathroom beside him, he jumps when Gladio's hands touch his shoulders.

“Woah, sorry sunshine. Are you okay?” he asks softly, voice worried. He pets his hair slowly. “Hangover?”

“'S okay. Definitely hung over.” Prompto gives him an awkward smile, staying close to the toilet until he's sure his stomach won't rebel once more. He flushes the toilet, but doesn't attempt to get up. He can already tell he's going to wipe out if he stands up, head rush while hungover is the literal worst. “I drank _way_ too much last night, dude.” He rubs his eye, looking around with a soft hum.

“I like your house, though. It's really nice in here. I didn't really pay much attention last night. I had more important things on my mind.” He smiles teasingly at Gladio.

“Yeah, you were going a little hard on the drinks. I was too, though, hard to stop when you're on that kind of roll.” Gladio settles down with his back to the bathtub. He rubs Prompto's calf gently, wanting to touch him as much as possible. “Tch, thanks. We should find you a new apartment, since your old one is permanently fucked.” And gods, Gladio wants to ask him to move in here, but he doesn't want to move too quickly and scare him. He's still not sure how Prompto would feel about any of that stuff, it's not really what they tend to talk about.

Prompto leans against the wall, looking down at his body. Oh, those bruises are beautiful, he thinks. Gladio really did have quite a grip on him. And, he sure just to spite him, his stomach is grumbling now. Just the thought of eating makes him queasy again, he doesn't want to put anything back into his body, but with how light headed he is just sitting down...it's probably a good idea.

“Do you want to go out to eat?” Gladio asks. “I'm not very good at cooking. There's some stuff in the kitchen, but ordering in or going somewhere would be better.”

Prompto snorts. “I can't cook either. We should order in, I don't have any clothes to wear. What I wore last night would not be appropriate for a cafe,” he says with a grin. He scoots closer to Gladio, flopping himself over his chest. “I wanna stay here for a little longer...you're so comfy. I love you,” he whispers, nuzzling into his neck.

Gladio runs his hands slowly, gently down Prompto's back, and the fear from the night before comes back. He realizes how...little he ever sees Prompto eat. It's rare he sees him order anything, and when he does it's never very much and never anything sugary. He can feel Prompto's spine. If he hadn't been looking at him with rose tinted glasses before, he might have realized that Prompto isn't particularly healthy. This is the first time he's really seen him without clothes, and there's no way he's just got a high metabolism. And he's worried. But it's really hard to talk about those things so he doesn't say anything, he doesn't want to pop their little bubble this morning. It could do more harm than good if Prompto isn't ready to talk about it.

“I love you too,” he whispers affectionately. Gladio kisses the top of his head and leaves his face buried in his sweaty hair, sighing softly. “We should take a shower,” he mumbles, leaning back to look down at him again, smiling. “You smell gross.”

“Oh thanks babe, love of my life,” Prompto grumbles, rolling his eyes. “Carry me?”

“Mhm, lazy bones.” Gladio gathers Prompto up in his arms and stands up, easily holding his boyfriend in his arms. He steps into the shower and closes the curtain before gently setting him on his feet. “Good?”

“Yeah, good,” he says. He doesn't want Gladio to let go of him, but the water won't get started otherwise. Prompto leans heavily on the wall, watching him bend over to start the water. “You have a nice ass too, you know that?” he mumbles, smiling softly. His legs seem unwilling to hold him up and he starts to slide down to sit once more, closing his eyes as he relaxes in the tub. “I'm still so sleepy,” he mumbles.

“Yeah? You look at it a lot?” he asks. Gladio glances behind himself as he starts the water, sighing softly. “Baby, you can't sleep in the shower.” He makes sure the water is warm, leaning down to touch his forehead and make sure he's not sick. “We can go back to bed and nap together after we eat breakfast.”

“I know. I'm just...I'm tired. Headaches make me tired. Food will probably make it better. Can we get pizza?” Prompto says the words before his brain catches up to stop him. Oof, pizza is gonna wreck him, but he is craving it bad. This is why he shouldn't drink, he reminds himself. He can't hold himself back from binging when he drinks.

“Yeah, let's get pizza. Pizza is the best hangover cure anyway.” He smiles and pulls Prompto back to his feet, holding him gently to his chest. “Shower first though, like I said, you smell like crap.”

“And like _I_ said, that's real nice, jerk.” Prompto playfully sticks his tongue out at Gladio.

–

Prompto's relieved when he finally flops down on Gladio's couch, dressed in only one of Glaido's shirts. He watches his boyfriend while he's on the phone ordering from a nearby pizza place. Pizza and cinnamon sticks and chocolate cake. This is gonna feel like a brick in his stomach and take forever to work off, but Gladio seems happy so he pushes it down.

He lays back on the couch, closing his eyes and dozing for a bit. He vaguely feels Gladio sit down near his head and shifts up, face buried against his thigh as he snores quietly. The feeling of Gladio's fingers brushing slowly through his hair keeps him sleeping peacefully until a knock on the front door rips him from that bliss. He blinks in confusion, looking up at the spine of a book being read over his head. “Mm, breakfasts here?” he asks, sitting up with a stretch and a yawn.

“Sounds like it. I'll be right back, sunshine.”

Prompto watches Gladio go, smiling softly. It's nice to be with someone who loves him, he thinks. Who buys him pizza and lets him nap on his thigh. He has no doubt he drooled on his pants quite a bit. He looks over at the book Gladio had set aside, smiling softly when he sees it's one of those trashy romance novels. Gladio is so sweet and has so many surprises, he thinks. He's gonna have to find out what books he has so he can get him some as presents.

“Pizza!” he says excitedly, holding his hands up when Gladio appears with the boxes in his hands.

“Mhm. Just gonna eat it right out of the box like a heathen?”

“Yep! That is the only way to eat hangover pizza, you know that.” Prompto opens the box and scoops a piece up, pausing for just a moment before the watering in his mouth wins him over and he immediately takes the biggest bite he can. He devours it, soft, pleased noises falling from his lips as he finishes the crust. “Do you have anything to drink?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think I have some of those electrolyte drinks. Be right back.” He sets the boxes on the coffee table and comes back with two of them. “Here ya go.” Gladio smiles, looking over him. “Do you even know how sexy you are? Especially when you're dressed in my shirt like that, all long legs and shoulders poking out.” Gladio's so happy to see him eating like this, like he doesn't have a care in the world. It does make him second guess his theory about Prompto's eating habits. He doesn't really seem to have any issue right now, halfway through his second piece of pizza.

Prompto laughs softly. “Yeah? That makes me sexy?” he asks, tipping his head to the side. “You're a nerd, you know that, I dressed up a lot sexier for you last night.”

“Yeah, and I liked that too. I don't think you're physically capable of being not sexy.” Gladio grabs his first piece of pizza and takes a bite. It's really good.

“Mmm, just you wait. The more you get to know me, the more you see. I'm less sexy and more...nerdy, haha.”

“I'm looking forward to it, actually.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gladio hears a ding on his phone and he picks it up, shifting a little when he sees it's a notification for his favourite pornstar. Sunflower. A god on this earth, the guy has a beautiful body. His face is always slightly obscured, he can never see it well enough to know what his face looks like, at least, not personally.

Noctis had greeted Prompto with that name, but there's no way...right? Just cause they have similar faces, and he's looking at the dark face in the live stream and yeah it kinda does look like his boyfriend, maybe? But he doesn't like to just assume things about people, and this would definitely be something Prompto would have told him about. Right? Right.

Right?

Gladio shakes his head and shrugs. It doesn't really matter. If Prompto and Sunflower are the same person, it wouldn't be that big of a deal to him anyway. Like, he is a huge fan, he's gonna stay subscribed to all his stuff simply because he enjoys his work. Being with the beautiful man himself, that's just...a dream come true honestly. Prompto looked amazing in that skirt, too. He'd love to see Sunflower dressed up all sexy like that, honestly that might even be his next request.

The second notification, the one for the live show starts up moments later. He can't help the smile and the excitement growing in his chest. He heads to his bedroom to get more comfortable, laying back on his bed. He shifts, pulling his cock out as Sunflower's beautiful body comes into frame. And he nearly drops his phone.

There is no doubt in his mind that Prompto and Sunflower are the same person. He's got the huge, hand shaped bruises on his hip and thigh that Gladio had left just earlier that week. They're definitely fading, but gods that's him.

Gladio stands up quickly, shoving his feet into his shoes, then pauses. He wants to drop in on Prompto and talk to him about this, but he also doesn't want to interrupt the show...He glances at the video, realizing he'd completely missed the bidding to get a request...he's at least a 30 minute drive in mid day traffic. Prom never films longer than that, so he should be okay. He doesn't want to mess up Prompto's work, especially now that he knows.

Just as expected, the traffic is a pain and a half to deal with. He sighs as he watches someone break check someone else for the fifth time. Finally _finally_ he's pulling up to Prompto's hotel and headed inside. He double checks that the stream is offline before knocking on the door, shifting slightly.

Prompto looks surprised when he opens the door, standing there in just a towel, scrubbing at his hair with a second one. “Gladdy? What's up, are you okay?”

“You're him!”

“Him...?”

“You're Sunflower! The pornstar! Him, you're him,” Gladio shows him his phone screen.

Prompto smiles, confusion and amusement clear on his face. “Uh, yeah, I am. Did you just watch the live show? Everyone loved the bruises you gave me,” he says with a grin, leaning on his door frame.

“Nah, I was driving. I usually do, though. You're so fucking hot, I didn't realize it was you in those videos,” Gladio responds, cheeks a soft red. “I've been watching your shows and videos for a while...”

It's Prompto's turn to blush, he can feel it getting warm down to his shoulders. “Thanks! Why don't you come in? We can have an aftershow,” he says, winking at him as he pulls him through the door and closes it.

He leans up, kissing Gladio hard. “Sorry you missed it, there was some good content too. Maybe I'll reupload this one for ya,” he says with a grin. “And maybe one time we can do a video together...I bet you'd be so popular, big muscled man. You're so gorgeous.”

“I think that would be so...fucking...hot...” Gladio whispers, punctuating each word with a kiss along Prompto's jaw. “I'd watch that video over and over, you make the sexiest little noises when you're about to come.” Gladio scoops Prompto up, laying him down on the bed. He kisses along his neck, teeth scraping over his collarbone. “I want to mark you up, you're so gods damn beautiful.”

“You should do it, I like the marks,” Prompto says, running his hands down his back with a soft smile. “What do you want to do with me?” he asks, eyes soft as he looks over his face.

“I don't want to push you. I know you just did that show,” Gladio whispers. He runs his hands over Prompto's sides gently. “I just like being around you honestly, my sunshine. You brighten up my day, what do you want to do?”

“Well you came all the way over here because you wanted to talk about my job right? Are you worried?”

Gladio looks a bit surprised at the question, but shakes his head. “No, not at all. What you do for a living is your choice, and it's your beautiful body. I'm not gonna stop supporting you either, cause like I said before. You're amazing. I love watching your videos, and if other people love watching your videos too, then that's cool.” He kisses him softly. “Are you worried?”

“I...was a little worried you would be upset. But I've been anxious since birth, haha.” Prompto gives him an awkward smile. “But I was hoping you would be cool with it and nothing would change.”

“I'm definitely cool with it, beautiful. Thanks for telling me. I don't get jealous easily, though.” He kisses his neck softly, humming against his skin, hands gently running down his sides. “You're doing what you want to do for work, and that's amazing. You're supporting yourself and it doesn't matter to me how you do that, like. You're not hurting anyone.”

Prompto relaxes in his hands. “Gods, you're perfect.” Gladio is so...kind. He doesn't look like it, he looks gruff and like he wouldn't be understanding. But here he is, kissing his neck and telling him he's amazing and that he accepts his work no problems. “I...don't have a problem with going again if you wanted to, bt dubs. It wouldn't be pushing me.”

“Are ya sure?” Gladio sits back, looking over his face. He gently pushes Prompto's hair away from his face, leaning up to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his lips again.

“Mhmm, definitely sure. Getting fucked by you is hella fun, a lot better than even taking my big toys.” Prompto smiles at him. “I like getting a little roughed up, and toys don't do that so well, they don't leave these sexy bruises.” He sticks his tongue out playfully. 

“Oh yeah? I think I can manage to give you a few more,” Gladio responds, kissing him softly as he pulls away the towel.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Prom?” Gladio looks down at his boyfriend who has his face buried in whatever video game he's playing. “Prom?” He tips his head to the side, chuckling when he sees the earbud. He gently taps his shoulder, breath catching in his throat when those beautiful blue eyes lock onto his own.

“Yeah baby?” Prompto is practically shouting.

Gladio mimics the movement of pulling headphones out. “You're shouting, sunshine,” he says, ruffling his hair lightly. He smiles softly. “I want to talk to you about something, is that okay?”

“Uh, well now you have to, because I'm gonna be anxious if you don't.” He sits up and moves to be sitting in Gladio's lap, looking over his face. “Is everything okay? Am I...are you breaking up with me?” he asks softly, voice starting to shake.

“Woah, hey, no. That's not what this is about, I'm not breaking up with you,” Gladio says, cupping his cheek softly. “No no, that's not what this is about. If anything, I'm making our relationship more serious. We've been together a couple of months now and I'd...I'd really like you to meet my parents. They want to know the guy I've been talking about so much. And like, I'd really like to meet yours. Your parents must have been awesome to have such an amazing kid.”

Prompto relaxes, looking up at him. He sniffles softly. “Sorry,” he whispers. “I didn't mean to freak out, I'm just...so happy with you. I'd love to meet your parents.” Prompto curls up closer to his chest, nuzzling against his jaw lightly. “But you're not gonna meet mine. They disowned me a while ago, I think I was like 13 ish? So I haven't had a whole lot of contact with them since then.”

“Nah, it's okay. I know you have anxiety and all that. Didn't mean to scare ya.” Gladio hugs him gently, leaning down to kiss the bridge of his nose lightly. “I didn't know that baby, sorry. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it was a long ass time ago. They sucked, never cared about me anyway. I was better off without them.” He hums softly. “What are your parents like? Do you think they'll like me?” Prompto asks, looking up at him with soft eyes.

“Uh, they're kinda strict but they're really kind, especially my mom. My dad and Nocts dad have been friends since they were in diapers, so that's how we became friends too. There's not a doubt in my mind that they'll love you, because I love you and they know how happy you make me. My mom keeps teasing me about finding the person of my dreams.” Gladio smiles and rolls his eyes. “But that's alright, because I think she kinda might be right, cause you're adorable and perfect and everything I could ever ask for in a guy.” Gladio slips his hand up the back of Prompto's shirt, fingers gentle as he rubs his back.

“They sound really nice. And honestly, you turned out amazing so they must be really nice,” Prompto smiles happily.

“Yeah, they are. They did a good job of raising me and my little sister.”

“I didn't know you had a sister haha, we don't talk much about family, huh?”

“Nah, but it's cool. You'll get to meet them soon anyway. I'll let them know, and I'll set up a nice dinner.”

“Cool! Can't wait baby!”

Prompto pops his earbuds back in when he's sure the conversation is over, curling up against his chest and going back to his game, comfortable where he is in his boyfriend's arms.

–

He knows he agreed to this. It was only a few days ago, and he hadn't been lying to Gladio when he said he was excited to meet his parents. He is! Really excited! But as he adjusts his tie for like, the eighth time he glances around his hotel room and he realizes he still hasn't even gotten a new apartment. It's been _forever_ since his last one burned down, he should really have gotten himself into a better living situation by now...

Prompto shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts out. Damn, that made his head swim.

“It's just the nerves, dude. You need to relax,” he mumbles. He fixes his tie again, then adjusts his hair, just waiting for Gladio to text him that he's here to pick him up. Is this shirt the wrong colour? No, no. He looks good in black, and the tie makes his eyes pop, or at least that's what Cindy said. He snags his phone, getting ready to text Gladio a cancellation when his text pops up that he's there.

“Oh gods oh gods,” he mumbles, deleting the previous message.

'Okay! On my way down :>'

Prompto shuffles from foot to foot, realizing he has no choice anymore. And it's not that big of a deal, it's just meeting the parents! So what if it's at a super fancy restaurant he'd never go to on his own time? He can totally afford it, but it's too fancy and these clothes are way too uncomfortable. He tugs at the starched collar as he pushes his feet into his shoes and rushes downstairs.

The lightheaded feeling comes back as he gets to the ground floor. Prompto pauses to rub his eyes, trying to force the dizziness back. Damned nerves, this is ridiculous. He doesn't want to leave a bad impression on Gladio's parents!

He heads outside, blushing softly when he sees the motorcycle. Gods above, Gladio's motorcycle is absolutely his favourite thing in the entire world, he thinks. Maybe other than the man himself. He climbs on the back, hugging him around the waist.

“Hey babe, you look great,” Prompto says brightly, pressing a soft kiss to his back.

“Hey sunshine. You too, I think you look handsome like that.” Gladio shifts a little, setting his hands over Prompto's. “You're really cold baby, did you crank the AC in your room?” he asks, bringing his hand up to his lips. “I'll warm your hands up when we get to the restaurant.” Gladio smiles over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Nah, I'm just always cold. But you're like a heater, so it works out in the end.” Prompto snuggles up against his back. “Mhm, ready to go! I can't wait to meet your family.”

“Alright, hold on tight.” Gladio playfully revs the engine before tearing out of the parking lot, heading to the restaurant. He parks and waits for Prompto to get off before standing up. He turns to look at him, grinning as he looks him over. “Devastatingly handsome, like I thought. How am I supposed to act normal when I've got this beautiful guy sitting next to me at the table?” he asks, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Prompto laughs softly, rolling his eyes. “Aw, you flirt. You're so fucking hot babe, I'm surprised I make it through _any_ conversations with you anywhere near me,” he says, smiling brightly. He leans up for another kiss, cupping his cheeks as he gets on his toes to deepen it, giggling when he feels Gladio lift him up slightly. He loves that Gladio can do that, lift him up like he weighs nothing.

Soon enough his feet are underneath him again.

“C'mon gorgeous, don't want to keep my parents waiting too long.”

“Oh! Right,” Prompto says, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushes. He had already forgotten all about that. “Lead the way, babe!”

Gladio smiles and tucks Prompto's hand onto his arm. He glances down at him, and he tips his head to the side, and gods Prompto looks paler than usual today, but it's probably just nerves. He is meeting his parents after all and his father is an intimidating man. He rubs his hand gently, smiling softly at him. “It's alright, they're gonna love you, I know they will.”

“Yeah! That's what you said, baby. I'm not nervous!” Prompto chuckles softly, leaning on Gladio while their reservation gets pulled up. They're brought to an empty table and given menus, and yeah, maybe Prompto _is_ gripping his a little too tightly, but he doesn’t dare open it yet, not wanting to seem rude.

He's lost in his thoughts, staring blankly down at the name on the menu. He thinks it might be the restaurant's name, but the letters seem to be swimming around on the leather. And suddenly Gladio is standing up next to him which finally jolts him out of his thoughts, and he follows suit, standing up quickly as well. He looks up, vision swimming violently as he sucks in a panicked breath.

“Hey, relax,” Gladio whispers by his ear. “He's not gonna eat you alive, you know. You'll be alright, but you look like you're about to die. Are you okay?”

“Mhm, just never had a good experience with this part, people's parents tend to not like my job. Or me.” Prompto wipes his sweaty hands on his dress pants and mechanically sticks out a hand for his father.

“Hey, I'm Prompto Argentum, it's very nice to meet you!” His voice comes out a little louder than he wanted it to, he feels like he's shouting. Is he shouting? It's hot.

“Nice to meet you Prompto, I've heard a lot about you from Gladio. All good things, don't worry.” Clarus smiles warmly as he shakes Prompto's hand. “And this is my wife, Genesis, and my daughter, Iris. We're all pleased to meet you. Especially Iris, she wouldn't stop asking Gladio if you were cute. What do you think?” he asks, looking to Iris, who blushes and punches his arm playfully.

“Shut up dad! I did not ask that!” she exclaims, cheeks red.

“O-oh,” Prompto laughs awkwardly. “It's an honour to meet all of you, I absolutely adore your son and I think he's wonderful. Like, I'm a huge fan of your work.” And Prompto's cheeks turn scarlet as soon as the words leave his mouth. He sits down in his chair, ducking his head as he looks into his menu, pretending he doesn't hear the soft laughing of Gladio and his father. That was embarrassing...


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto laughs as Gladio's dad tells another bad joke. He looks so stern but he's actually a big dork, he didn't expect it. Prompto grins as he glances up at Gladio, taking his hand gently. “I'll be right back, I'm gonna run to the bathroom,” he says softly, giving Gladio a soft kiss as he heads off.

“Alright, be back soon baby,” Gladio says, smiling softly as he kisses back.

Gladio turns back to his family and smiles wider. “See? Isn't he amazing?”

Genesis smiles and nods, taking a sip of her water. “He's every bit as bubbly and kind as you said he would be. I thought he was going to pass out when he saw your father though...”

“I thought we were going to as well. I like him, I think he's a very good person,” Clarus says. “I can understand why you'd like to marry him. You certainly have our blessing, what about his parents?” he asks, gently holding Genesis' hand.

“His parents aren't in the picture.”

“Ah, I apologize, I won't bring it up to him. Are you sure you'd like to propose so soon? You've only been together a short time, right?”

“Yeah, but when you know, you know dad. It's...I looked him in the eyes the other day, and gods above dad, I knew...I knew...he's so beautiful and perfect for me. And sweet and kind and adorable. Ever since we've gotten together...I feel warm all over, you know? I won't regret-” Gladio cuts himself off when Clarus minimally raises his hand. He glances up and smiles when he sees Prompto is almost at their table. “Hey beautiful, I was just telling my dad how perfect you are.” He stands up and kisses him, hands gentle on his hips.

“Oh yeah?” Prompto blushes as he's being kissed, smiling into his mouth. “You're a big nerd, ya know that?” he asks softly.

“Yeah, you tell me often enough.” Gladio pulls Prompto's seat back out and then pushes it back in once he's seated. He kisses the top of Prompto's head and smiles affectionately, taking a seat beside him once more. “Do you want dessert, sunshine?”

“Nah, I'm good. Sweets and I don't really get along usually,” he says. Prompto looks down at his half finished food and he wonders if he should put the effort in to try to eat it. He doesn't want to make himself sick though...but he also wouldn't want Gladio to bring it up to him. He shrugs and moves his plate to the side to signal he's done, smiling softly at Gladio, then at his family. The conversation gets a little quiet as everyone winds down, and Prompto finds himself grateful when Gladio suggests they head out.

“It was very nice to meet you all,” Prompto says, shaking Clarus' hand lightly. He rubs his fingers softly, the man's firm grip hurting slightly.

“It was nice to meet you, Prompto. We should all have dinner again sometimes. You really must try my wife's cooking, she's incredibly talented,” Clarus says, smiling at her as he says it. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Yes yes, he flatters me but you definitely should, we'd love to have you one time.”

“Sounds wonderful. I'm sure Gladdy will tell me when you want to do that,” Prompto says with a shy smile, hugging onto his boyfriend's arm. He reaches down to grab his hand as they walk away, smiling softly.

“Your parents were nice...do you think they liked me?”

“Babe I'm surprised my dad didn't invite you to join the family right then and there. He adored you. And I don't think that Iris took her eyes off you the whole night.”

“Oh em gee, really?” Prompto looks up at him, eyes wide in shock. “I've never met parents who liked me before, like they really liked me?”

“Yes, baby, I don't know how anyone couldn't. You're like a ray of sunshine.” Gladio kisses his head gently and smiles into his hair. “My beautiful Prompto.”


	11. Chapter 11

Prompto sets up the camera, giggling when Gladio wraps his arms around his middle and kisses his neck, scraping the sensitive skin with his beard. “Baby wait!” he laughs, trying to crunch his face against his shoulder, thus trapping Gladio's face. “I can't set the camera up right if you're gonna keep tickling me,” he whines.

He smiles and kisses Gladio, then scoots forward to finish with setting everything up. “Okay, baby, you ready?” he asks, turning to look at him. He smiles and kisses him again. “We can do whatever we want for the video, if we do anything and don't really like it later, I'm gonna edit it before we post it and I can take it out. I want you to take the lead as always. Even though it's going on my channel, I...I don't like being the one to lead the scene,” he says, sticking his tongue out a little when Gladio laughs at him.

“I know, baby. Just the same rules as always with the added bonus of a camera. I can't wait to watch the video, you make the sexiest faces and noises.” Gladio gently pulls him close and kisses him hard, hands running down his thighs lightly. He pulls away with a soft hum, looking over Prompto's beautiful face. “Ready?” he asks softly, snapping the elastic of his socks against his thighs, grinning at the soft yelp it pulls from him.

“Bully,” Prompto whines, turning around to fiddle with the cameras one last time. “Okay, it's recording,” he says, turning to him with a smile.

“C'mere gorgeous.”

Gladio leads Prompto into a soft kiss, cupping his cheek as he parts his lips and slides his tongue into Prompto's mouth, his other hand sliding down to slip under the panties. He slides a finger into his pre-lubed hole, smirking against his lips. “Got ready for me early, huh?” he asks, slipping a second finger into him. “Already loose and we've barely even started yet, my favourite.”

Prompto whines at the feeling of his fingers slipping into him. He presses back, trying to take more. He spreads his thighs, burying his face in Gladio's shoulder as they separate. “Don't tease me, Gladdy,” he whines, fingers pressing into his thighs. He gasps as a third finger is pressed into him, stretching him open.

“Hmm, but I want to tease you, you look so beautiful when you're whining for me,” he whispers. He sits back a little, leaning into the plush pile of pillows Prompto has piled up against the headboard. “Why don't you suck me off while I make sure you're stretched enough, put that pretty little mouth to good use.”

“Yes,” he whispers, looking up at him. He kisses him deeply, then shifts down, easily adjusting to be laying more. He gently tugs Gladio’s underwear down, licking the tip of his cock softly. He opens his mouth wider and easily takes his cock down his throat, wet noises escaping his throat as he pushes his mouth down all the way. He holds his head down at the base as long as he can, pulling back to breathe and let out a soft whine as Gladio pushes a fourth finger into him, curling his fingers inside.

Prompto takes him again, starting up a steady rhythm as he fucks his own throat on Gladio's hard cock, loving the feeling of it sliding over his tongue. He has no idea why he hasn't done this before, his cock is amazing and thick and fills his mouth up so nicely. He loves taking his cock down his throat and gagging on it, clenching down on his fingers everytime it hits the back of his throat just so.

He whines when his hole is suddenly left empty, jumping slightly when Gladio slaps his ass immediately after.

“Gods, your throat is amazing,” Gladio grunts, grabbing his hair with his clean hand and using it as a handle to fuck his throat, wet gagging noises ripping out of him with each movement. “Such a good little cock slut, so ready to take everything I give you.” He leans his head back and groans, pushing Prompto's head down and holding his hair tightly.

Prompto's fingers dig into Gladio's thighs as he's held there, squeezing his eyes shut until he finally taps out, taking a deep breath as he pulls back, spit stuck between his lips and Gladio's cock. He looks up at him, licking his lips slowly.

“You taste so good,” he whispers, reaching up to wipe his face. Gladio catches his wrist, holding it tightly as he leans in and kisses him hard. He swipes his tongue over his lips, groaning at the taste.

“You have the best mouth in all of Lucis, sunflower,” Gladio says, shoving his thumb between his lips. He presses down on his tongue, biting his lip as he watches more drool spill out from between his lips. “You're so beautiful, I love seeing your fucked out little mouth.” He lets go of his face, turning him around. “I'm gonna fuck you til you're screaming my name. Gonna fuck you til you forget your own name.”

“Please please, baby I want that so bad, I love it getting fucked over and over, make me scream and cry, please,” he whines. He reaches back, sliding his fingers into his own hole. “Please please, stretch me open, I need it,” he begs, looking back to him. “Gladdy I'm ready please please please,” he whimpers, spreading his thighs wider.

“Shh, shh, pretty little whore.” Gladio shifts up onto his knees, gripping his hips tightly. He presses into his hole next to his fingers, snapping his hips forward to bury his cock inside him. “So beautiful and tight,” he moans, nails digging into Prompto's hips. He pulls out and fucks back into him, leaning over him as he finds a good pace, slamming as deep into him as he can. “Fuck fuck, sunflower tell everyone how good you feel, hm?” he grunts.

Prompto's arm buckles with the rough pounding. He cries out his name, clenching down around his big cock. “Fuck, Gladdy, fuck you're stretching me so good!” He pushes his fingers in deeper, loving the extra stretch as he moans and screams into the sheet under his face. He feels Gladio's fingers in his hair again, the only warning before his head is pulled off the bed roughly. He cries out his name as he looks into the camera, tears of pain and pleasure dripping down his cheeks.

Prompto looks into the camera, moaning and screaming as he pounded into. He slides his fingers out of his hole, gripping the sheets beneath him. Gladio's being so incredibly rough with him and gods above he loves it. He's pretty sure he's gonna be bruised for another few weeks with that tight grip on his hip. Gladio always fucks him like he's never going to get to again, leaving marks and scratching him, biting him and pounding him. Prompto would never ask for anything different, being fucked this desperately, like he's never going to get to again, makes him feel like he's on cloud 9.

“Fuck!” Prompto shouts, thighs squeezing together as he comes onto the sheets below them, one hand going up to grab Gladio's wrist as he sobs out his name. “Fuck fuck, Gladdy, so good,” he cries, throat already sore from screaming as much as he has. He sobs as Gladio slams into him again, fucking deep into his ass and coming hard. Prompto sobs softly at the feeling.

“Such a good boy all for me, my sunflower, I love the way you feel squeezing me like that, all tight, like your ass is squeezing the last bit of cum out of my cock,” he whispers, kissing along his shoulder. He lets go of Prompto's hair and slowly pulls out of his ass.

“C'mere beautiful,” he whispers, pulling Prompto back against his chest, spreading his thighs to show his stretched hole to the camera. “Push it out, show everyone the creampie you got. Is it delicious like you hoped?” he purrs,

“Yes, it was so yummy, I loved it, I want more,” he whispers. “More and more until I'm full and leaking with it, so good, so good, I want more and more, I love having a slutty ass all stretched out for you.”

Gladio reaches down, spreading his ass open. He nuzzles into the side of his head as he pulls cum out of his stretched hole and shows it to the camera. “Little whore is filled up for tonight, but you'll see him next time, won't they, beautiful?” he purrs, biting softly on Prompto's earlobe. Prompto whimpers and nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he spreads his thighs a little wider for the camera.

Gladio lets go of him and Prompto takes a second to breathe before turning the camera off and saving the video to his computer. Prompto grins at Gladio.

“I should only need to know a few minutes off the beginning and end of that video before I can post it. Damn it's gonna be one of my most popular videos ever, I swear,” he says with a grin. He kisses him deeply, smiling into his mouth. “Wanna shower before I edit that up? It'll be fast then we can take a nap. Fucking that hard is a lotta work, haha.”

“Yeah, sounds great. I can't wait to watch it and see your beautiful face.”

“You're such a sap Gladdy!” Prompto says, nose crinkling up. He smiles and kisses him softly again, cupping his cheeks. “But so sweet.”

“I know, I like being a sap to you. You always make the cutest faces when I compliment you, can't think of a better way to spend my time.” Gladio stands up and scoops Prompto up with him, tossing him over his shoulder. “If I could spend the rest of my life making your nose crunch up like that, I would be spending it exactly the way I want to,” he whispers, kissing him gently on the lips. He kisses along his neck, sighing happily into his skin. “You're so cold, we should make sure to take a hot shower and turn the heat up in here, don't want you freezing.”

Prompto lays in his arms, content to just be there. He feels cold but he doesn't respond to the statements. He's always cold, at this point it's not even something he bothers to complain about. The water is hot, as Gladio promised, and his hands are so gentle scrubbing him down. It feels amazing to be cleaned like this, he never feels this good _post_ show when he has to do everything for himself. He feels spoiled to have Gladio here taking care of him.

When the water's off he's too cold again, shivering violently even though the room has been warming up. He dries off quickly and goes into his closet for sweats and the thickest sweater he has. As soon as Gladio has the bed fixed, he curls up against his side and grabs his laptop.

“Are you getting sick?” Gladio asks softly, hugging him close to his side. “Never seen you shiver out of the shower like that.” He rubs his hand up Prompto's arm. A horrible feeling settles in his chest. Is Prompto...gods he feels smaller. He doesn't pay that much attention because he doesn't care how big Prompto is but...yeah he definitely feels like he's getting thinner, and with how cold he seems...he shouldn't be ignoring this anymore. But how does he bring that up?

“Probably just catching some sort of cold baby,” Prompto says. He smiles up at him and kisses his cheek softly. “You're so handsome, Gladdy.” He kisses him softly on the mouth, then just snuggles up to his side, eyes locked on the screen as he works with the video. He chops off the awkward beginning and ending scenes, humming as he tosses together the teaser video. That one he posts to the lower tiers and to his main page, then he uploads the full video to the higher tiers, snorting when Gladio's phone dings.

“You get the real me and you're still subscribed to my fanpage?” Prompto asks, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

“Mhm, and not only that but I still donate loads to you.”

“Hm...I'm spoiled.”

“Little bit. But it's cause I love you,” Gladio teases, pulling him up for a proper kiss. “Wanna nap now?”

“Yeah, I'm super tired.” Prompto hums softly, sitting up so they can lay down together. He tucks a pillow between his knees, relaxing in his arms when Gladio curls up against his back. He loves the feeling of Gladio pressing soft kisses to his neck as he drifts off.

Gladio stays awake next to him, running his fingers slowly through Prompto's hair. He looks down at him, tears welling into his eyes when a few clumps of Prompto's pretty blond hair come off on his fingers...and based on what he's seeing it's happened a few times before. He can't believe he's been ignoring the signs this much...but now that he knows he's going to have to talk to him about it.

But what if that ruins everything?


	12. Chapter 12

Prompto is acting...weird today, in Gladio's opinion. He's been trying to watch a little more carefully since he realized that Prompto is anorexic. It's not just a theory anymore, the more he eats near his boyfriend, the more he notices how little Prompto eats, and how much hair he's losing. He's been looking into the best way to bring it up without scaring Prompto. He read that bringing it up too forcefully can make the person cut you off, or recede into depression.

He really doesn't want that.

Gladio wants Prompto to _want_ help, he doesn't want to force it on him. He doesn't want to hurt him. But he can see Prompto is...he's on death's doorstep. He's toeing the line of going too far, and Gladio feels helpless to do anything about it. He insisted on walking today, instead of running, though he knew Prompto wouldn't listen to him. He's watching his boyfriend wobble along to a quick walk, and it's really breaking his heart. His clothes are sitting so weirdly on him, hanging off badly.

How had he not noticed?

He had, he tells himself. Multiple times he saw it, he knew what the signs were. He'd seen them in movies and magazines. Prompto works out way too much, and he never sees him eating anything with any real protein or other nutrition. Way too much black coffee. His hair was getting thinner, he was shivering all the time. And when his bones started to poke out, did Gladio just ignore it? How could he let the person he loves so much hurt himself?

Gladio stops walking, staring at Prompto's back. His vision starts to blur because _gods_ Prompto is scaring him so much. He looks like he's going to die and he couldn't handle it if Prompto died on him. He couldn't... handle losing him. It would break him, especially since he could've helped.

“Hey Prom?” Gladio calls, sighing a bit when Prompto doesn't even turn to look at him. He jogs a little to catch up with him. “Prom, can we talk for a minute? Like, can we sit down on that bench over there and talk?” He gently puts his hand on Prompto's back, looks down at him. “Babe you're really pale, are you alright?” he asks, letting go to touch Prompto's face.

And next thing he knows Prompto is crumpling to ground, head pinging off a rock by the trail. Gladio shouts, kneeling beside him as he calls 9-1-1, checking his pulse. It's thready, and Gladio is absolutely terrified.

“Prompto, gods, Prompto please open your eyes,” he whispers, tears finally pouring down his cheeks. He's shaking as he tries to rub his arms and warm him up. “Baby, please please are you alright?” he asks softly, cupping his cheek softly. “Please, open your eyes, please stay with me, you can't leave me.” And his voice is shaking. He doesn't want to move him, he'd hit his head, he doesn't want to shake him around too much.

“Prompto, gods, Prompto please open your eyes, please, I can't lose you, please open your eyes,” Gladio sobs, fingers trembling as he brushes his fingers over Prompto's face slowly, trying to get a reaction, any reaction out of him. “Baby, baby come on, open your eyes,” he whispers, voice broken. He jumps when someone puts their hand on his shoulder, and he nearly pushes them away, but he catches sight of the uniform and freezes.

His hearing feels like it's echoing. His whole world feels like it's ending, watching Prompto get lifted away on that stretcher. Someone puts something around his shoulders and tugs him along, pushing him into the back of the ambulance.

Gods, Prompto looks so much sicker like this, surrounded by medical equipment. Gladio feels like he can't breathe anymore. He feels like he doesn't want to.

That thought surprises him.

And then he can't think anymore, his mind goes blank as he hyperventilates. And the world goes black around him.


	13. Chapter 13

_“Please, gods, open your eyes. I swear to the gods and the heavens above, if you live, if you open your eyes, I'll do so much better. I'll be there for you, I'll talk to you when I'm scared. I'll actually ask you to marry me, please Prompto I don't want to lose you. Even if you open your eyes and never want to see me again, I swear I'll be happy just knowing you're okay.”_

Prompto crinkles his nose as the voice continues speaking, though it's quieter and more difficult for him to hear. He shifts, whining at a painful tugging on his face. He squeezes his eyes shut for just a moment before finally opening them. He stares blankly at the ceiling above his head, trying to figure out where he is. It's got a blue panel with clouds on it, though he's pretty sure they're fake.

His head falls to the side, trying to find the source of the talking. Gladio. His boyfriend. He sees him hunched over the bed next to him, a hand on his arm. It's so warm, it almost makes Prompto want to shiver. After a moment, he realizes he's kind of cold. Really cold.

“Glad...Gladdy?” he asks, tongue cottony. He's never been so thirsty in his entire life. He wants to know what's going on. He wants water. He wants Gladio to stop crying, because it's making him scared. He's never seen the big guy cry before. Not even during a really sad animated movie.

Everything feels heavy.

When Gladio looks up, Prompto's heart feels like it's ripping in half. He looks devastated. Prompto doesn't understand what's going on right now. Did he pass out? Is that why he's here? He thinks it might be a hospital.

“Prompto. Oh thank gods, you're awake,” he whispers. Gladio reaches up a shaking hand and brushes some hair away from his eyes. “I love you so much, Prom. How do you feel? Can I help?” he asks softly.

“What happened?” he asks, voice rough. His face feels weird. Something feels weird on his nose...he doesn't know what it is though. He reaches up, batting himself in the face with hand. He didn't feel his skin on his face? He turns his head, blearily looking at the cotton mitt wrapped around his hand. “Uh...Gladio what the fuck?” he asks, trying to sit up. Even with Gladio's help it exhausts him. He takes a moment to let his breathing slow down to some degree. He looks up at him. “What happened? Why am I in here?” he asks weakly.

Gladio takes a deep breath, sitting back. He takes his hand softly, pulling it away from his face. “You fell and hit your head at the park. So I called the ambulance and they set you up here,” Gladio says softly. “They said if you woke up that you should be okay, so you should be okay. I love you, I was scared you wouldn't wake up. That I wouldn't be able to hear your voice again.” Gladio's voice is raw and shaking, and Prompto feels terrible.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just...can you get the doctor? I want to get out of here, I hate hospitals.”

“I know baby, I know but you can't,” he says softly. “I'll stay with you until you can leave, but they aren't going to let you leave early. They put you on a 72 hour hold.” Gladio stands up, runs his fingers through his hair slowly. “I know you don't like it here baby, but I'll stay with you, I promise.”

“What?” Prompto feels like he just got dipped in ice. “What no, I can't...Gladio I can't stay here for 72 hours.”

“You have to, they put you on the hold until a judge could decide if you needed to be held for longer. I know...I know you might not want to, but it'll be easier if you don't fight them, alright? I'll be here with you the whole time.”

“Gladio, I-” Prompto cuts himself off, pressing his lips together as he looks away. “I know it's gotten bad and that I need to work at getting better but I can't stay here and I really can't...I really can't get put into forced treatment, please don't let them do that to me. If...Gladio if I have to stay here for more than these three days then I never want to see you again. Because you will be the reason I'm here and I won't be able to forgive you for that. I don't care why you did it, I would rather have died in that park.” Prompto's voice becomes less shaky as he says the last part. He means it, too. Or at least he thinks he does.

Would he have rather died? Right there in Gladio's arms? No, he wouldn't have wanted to do that to Gladio. He loves him way too much.

“Don't say something you don't mean,” Gladio responds, and he sounds angry. And he should be, Prompto thinks. He should be. He just said he wanted to die in that park, in front of him. “Don't say shit you don't mean just to hurt me, 'cause if you would've died it would've ruined me. Maybe it was selfish but I _want you_ to get better, and I brought you here so you'd have the best chance of that happening.”

“I did mean it. I did fucking mean it Gladio, and if you can't handle that then there's the fucking door.” Prompto presses his lips together, trying desperately not to cry. He needs to do this, he needs to push Gladio away. He doesn't want him to watch as he wastes away because he _can't_ do anything about this now. It's way too late. He's so tired. Even if the doctors were helping, he could never start eating properly. It's too much, too difficult. If he gets Gladio to leave then he won't hurt so much when he dies from this. “It was selfish, it's so selfish that you think you can force this on me and that I have to be all happy about it or some stupid bullshit. Face it Gladio, you're just afraid to be alone.”

Gladio stands up abruptly, the chair hitting the wall. The noise is loud and it makes the headache worse. He starts to shake, wringing his hands. He wants Gladio to leave and not come back so he doesn't hurt him anymore.

“You know what Prompto? No. No. You're the selfish one. You don't get to sit there after having _starved yourself_ to death and for what? To look fucking skinny? You were _skinny_ a long time ago. Forever ago. Now you're just skin and fucking bones and it's not hot. It's not beautiful and it's not sexy. It's fucking gross what you've done to yourself. You look like death. You need to do something for yourself, because no one else can make this godsdamn choice for you. You have to fucking choose. But gods Prompto even after you push everyone away, you need to choose to live because you deserve it. You deserve to be happy and to have a good life.

“You deserve to fucking live so please, even though it's going to be the hardest choice you ever make, make it. Decide to work towards getting better.” Gladio's voice is broken. “Please, do it for yourself, but gods if you can't do it for yourself, do it for something else. For someone else. Please. Just find something, pick something, and live for it gods dammit, I don't know how you could do this to yourself. I don't know how you could choose to fucking die but you're not pushing me away that easily. I'm gonna go and I'm gonna...give you a little while, but then I'm gonna be back because I want to be here for you. And if you want me to go you need to say that, you can't just say things you think will upset me and make me leave. I love you, and that means I want to help you recover no matter what it takes. So please. When you're done feeling sorry for yourself and the situation you put yourself in, let's talk about this again.”

Gladio pauses, like he's not sure what to do now. He said his part and what does he do now? Give Prompto the small break like he said before coming back? How hard is he supposed to push and push before he's making it worse for Prompto?

“Gladio,” Prompto whispers, voice shaking. “I don't want you to watch me die. Because I can't do that, I can't recover. It's impossible, I'm too far gone.” He grips the blanket, sniffling. It takes a moment to realize that his tears are finally falling, soaking into the fabric. “I don't want you to watch me waste away, it's not fair to you so _please_ please don't stay, don't do this to yourself. I was sick before we met, nothing is ever going to change with me. I did an awful thing letting you stay, getting close to you, because I knew I wasn't getting any better.”

Gladio sighs softly. “Prompto...I saw I- fuck don't say that shit. I wanted to stay with you because I love you so much. With my whole heart and soul. And I just want to help you get better, okay? Let me be here for you to help you get better.”

“But being here with me is going to hurt you, Gladdy, please. Just-” he sobs softly, voice so broken “-go. Just go!” He pulls his legs against his chest hugging his knees as he sobs. It tugs the tube in his nose and it _hurts_. He can hear Gladio walking towards the door, but he doesn't hear the door click open. He's right there, Prompto thinks he can see him out of the corner of his eye. “Gladdy-”

“Prom, can you just do something for me? Just one thing?” Gladio's voice is tired now.

“Wh-what is it?”

“Tell me one thing that you think is worth it. Just one thing you might want to stay alive for. Please, I need to know you have something you think is worth living for, please,” he whispers, hand tensing on the doorknob.

“Do you want me to say you?”

“No, I want you to tell me the truth. Whatever the fuck it is, I want the truth.” He sounds annoyed again, and Prompto just looks away.

“Well...You. Sex, I guess. Sex is very good. And I guess the new Assassin's Creed game looks cool, I think I'd like to play it.”

“That's three. Three reasons. Keep 'em in mind. I'll leave you alone because you asked but...if you need me, call me. And keep those in mind.” Gladio closes the door behind him with a soft click, and Prompto is left staring at the empty space is boyfriend- ex boyfriend? Had left behind.

Gladio. Sex. Assassin's Creed.

He's got to get better.


	14. Chapter 14

“Okay honey, just go ahead and step up on the scale. Sorry, no blanket. I know it's kind of chilly in here but you can have it back right away.” This nurse is kind. She's Prompto's favourite. She doesn't yell at him, and she lets him take his time stepping up. She never reads his weight out loud. It's like...she knows he's terrified to see what he's gained.

It's been almost two weeks, two weeks of not seeing Gladio and eating as much as he can stand. They've had to keep him on the tube. He hates the tube, it tugs when he eats and it makes it harder to want to eat.

They said if he keeps up what he's doing they'll take it out. That's all he wants. It takes everything out of him not to rip it out when no one's looking. But the sooner he gets out of here, the sooner he can get back to Gladio. If Gladio still wants to be with him that is. He'd get it if Gladio didn't. He hasn't exactly been the best boyfriend in the world, ignoring how he must feel about all this and hurting himself.

He gets dressed and wraps himself up in the blanket again, heading back out into the facility halls. He has free time now, therapy in an hour. He'd have family therapy if he had any family left to come, so instead, they let him have extra free time. It's nice, he usually spends it watching movies in the communal room, but today he's feeling more like sitting in the gardens outside and soaking up the sunlight.

Maybe feel warm for the first time in forever.

As he walks past the lobby, a familiar voice catches his attention. He pauses, poking his head into the room. Gladio is standing in the lobby chatting with one of the front desk nurses. It seems very familiar. Like he knows her or something.

“Hey, is that guy here often?” he asks a passing nurse, pointing at Gladio as he says it.

“Yeah! He always buys everyone coffees and talks with the nurses. He said he's here for one of the patient's, but he won't say who. It's so sweet, he said that he's just waiting for them to be ready to see him again!” The girl is gushing. “Gosh, if he weren't taken I'd totally try to ask him out, he seems so sweet! Isn't that just the most adorable thing you ever heard?”

“I guess. Seems kinda creepy, what if they don't want him here?” Prompto asks softly, ducking a little more into the doorway.

“Maybe. But he never asks questions and he said if the person found out and told him to leave then he'd leave.”

“Huh. Still seems kinda weird. Like, what if he's a stalker?” he asks. He ducks behind the wall when Gladio turns his head towards them. He covers his head with his blanket, looking at her. “Don't tell him I'm out here,” he mumbles, then continues shuffling along.

Gladio's been waiting for him? Everyday since he came here? He'd texted him the address...but he hadn't expected Gladio to do anything with it. He sighs softly, rubbing his hands over his face. Giving the nurses coffees everyday? Does he ever leave?

_'Are you stalking me by hanging out in the lobby?'_

Prompto stares at the message for several seconds before deleting it. He's not ready to talk to him again, and if he tells Gladio he knows he's there...that feels like he'd have to push things further and he's not ready. He doesn't feel healthy enough, he doesn't want to give Gladio false hope. He's so close to getting the tube removed and being allowed to move to a solid food program. He's eaten his last meals.

Prompto sets aside his phone and lies down, wrapping up in another blanket to take a nap.

\----

Another two weeks have passed and Prompto feels disgusting. He feels overly warm. But when he looks at himself in the mirror, there's a healthy pink flush to his cheeks, and he doesn't look ready to keel over at any moment.

He's been checking the lobby, and Gladio really is there _every single day_ which is...comforting. He wouldn't be doing that unless he'd still like to date Prompto, right? Or at least stay friends with him? He finally thinks he might be ready to address what had happened, and to apologize for how terribly he treated him.

Prompto sits down for what he hopes is his last inpatient therapy session. He wants to check himself out today, keep himself on a strict schedule to make sure he doesn't fall back into it. He explains his plans to the therapist, being honest about his fears and struggles.

“Well...I'd like you to stay a bit longer if at all possible, but I understand that that might not be entirely feasible. It sounds like you still want to push towards recovery, and as long as you continue to attend therapy sessions on at least a weekly, though ideally daily, basis, I have no doubt that you'll be able to make a full recovery.” She smiles at Prompto, folding her notebook shut. “I'm really proud of you. You've really applied yourself and looked into yourself to recover. I know that at first it wasn't for yourself, but do you think you'll stay healthy for yourself?” he asks.

Prompto hums softly. “Yeah. I'm starting to see that I might be worth it,” he says with a soft smile. “Thank you so much for all your help. Today...today I'm going to talk to Gladio and apologize for what happened, and I want to see where he's at moving forward. I'm nervous, but I have a really good feeling about it.”

“That's wonderful. A support system will help you stay on top of it too.”

Prompto looks down then back up at her and nods, lips pressed tightly together. He's trying so hard not to cry from nerves. “Thank you.” He glances at the clock, then stands up. “I'm gonna go. Wish me luck,” he whispers.

“You don't need luck. I know you're going to do wonderfully. You love him, I can see that. So just go out there and tell him.”

Prompto smiles and nods, then stands up and heads for the door. He rubs his hands down his arms as he collects his stuff from his room. He pulls out his phone and stares at Gladio's name for several seconds. He can do this. He can do this. He loves Gladio so much and that's what matters. He'll go and apologize. They'll talk about everything they need to talk about. Hopefully. It's gonna be okay.

_'Hey, you stalking me in the lobby still?'_ His thumb hovers over the send button, but he decides not to click it. He backspaces, chewing on his lower lip before starting over.

_'Hey, I want to see you, can you meet me at the clinic?'_ Prompto stares for a few more moments before hitting send. The bubbles pop up immediately. He's typing. Typing. Typing. And then they just disappear. Prompto sucks in a breath, staring at the screen. Why didn't he send anything? Is he mad?

The bubbles start again and Prompto feels his heart skip a beat. He's going to answer him this time. Maybe. Hopefully.

_'Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes'_

Prompto almost drops his phone. He's so nervous.

_'I'll be there'_

He tucks his phone into his pocket and looks around to make sure he isn't forgetting anything before heading out. He says goodbye to the nurses he passes, smiling softly at the few who he liked a lot, the ones who were very nice to him. He steps into the lobby and looks around, frowning when he sees Gladio isn't already there. He said 10 minutes, but he had half expected him to just be waiting anyway.

Prompto goes to the counter and starts filling out the information to get himself checked out, humming softly to himself. The nurse at the counter taps his hand to get his attention as he's finishing the last form. He looks up, tipping his head to the side before his gaze follows to where she's pointing. He sees Gladio standing there, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

“I'm gonna finish these papers, okay?” he says. It takes everything out of him to not leap into Gladio's arms, hug him until he has to be pried away. He realizes how much he missed him. He puts his last signature on the form and thanks the nurse as he hands it back. He takes a deep breath, trying to get control of himself again, but it doesn't work, no.

He turns and throws himself against Gladio, hugging him tightly around the neck. He presses his face into his chest, sniffling softly.

“I missed you so much, Gladdy,” he whispers, shuffling closer.

“I missed you too, Prom. So much.” Gladio's arms wrap gently around him, and he's so pleased to feel that he's gained weight. He lets go after a few more moments- Prompto being in his arms, being there and not laying in a hospital bed, that's a blessing. But they have other things they need to do, things to talk about. “Do you want to come back to my place? We can talk and have dinner together. I know...there's a lot to talk about, but I have a new recipe from my friend that he wants me to make for you, says it's pretty amazing.”

“Oh, that sounds great Gladdy,” Prompto smiles softly, shifting a little. “I'd love to. It's gonna take me a while to eat but I'll do my best to finish it all.”

“That's alright. Being around you...that's all I want right now.”

“That's all I want too...I've really really missed you,” Prompto whispers, wringing his fingers. He smiles awkwardly at Gladio, shifting foot to foot. He doesn't know how to act, can he be super friendly? He feels like an entirely different person.

“These are for you. When you texted me I ran out to get them,” he says, holding the roses out for Prompto. “I-...Gods, I really wanted to sweep you off your feet when I saw you. You're amazing, you know that?”

Prompto takes the flowers, smiling softly as he leans in to smell them, sighing happily. “They're beautiful,” he whispers. His cheeks turn a bright shade of red when Gladio says that. “Oh, uh. I mean, I wouldn't have stopped you,” he whispers.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio grins, lifting Prompto up and hugging him to his chest. He sets the champagne in the curve of Prompto's legs and carries him out to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompto heads into Gladio's house behind him. He looks around awkwardly, kicking his shoes off by the door. It's weird to be back here, especially since he's not sure what their relationship is right now. He sets his bag down by the front door, humming softly as he glances around.

Gladio's apartment...looks unlived in. Like he hasn't been here at all, but that makes sense he supposes, since Gladio apparently was at the clinic as much as he could be. There's a pile of books by the door, their spines bent out of place.

“Dude, maybe you should get a kindle,” he says, running his fingers slowly along the books. “These any good?”

“The books? Yeah, I really like them. I'd never get a kindle, though. Feeling a book in your hands, and the smell? Nothing beats it.” Gladio pokes his head around the corner of the kitchen and smiles when he sees Prompto looking at them. Nothing beats having him back here...he hopes that he can keep this going. He has boxes of Prompto's stuff from the hotel room in his spare room. He didn't say anything, he didn't want Prompto to get weird about it. He moves back to the kitchen, starting to slice the chickatrice thinly.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. Kinda like how porn isn't as good as physical sex.” Prompto picks up the first one and flips to a random page. The tips of his ears feel warm when he realizes that he managed to flip to a raunchy sex scene, the girl on the page begging for more and more and more. He snaps it shut and sets it back on the pile before shuffling to the kitchen to watch him cooking.

“Yeah, yeah, that's a good comparison. But watching your porn is good as physical sex, in my opinion. Watching you blissed out is about as good as it gets.”

Prompto smiles softly to himself. Gladio is practically yelling, probably doesn't know he came to the kitchen yet.

“Do you want to wait until we sit down to eat to talk?” He asks, hands shoved into the back pockets of his jeans. They fit him properly, it's an odd feeling. They were so loose before...he doesn't know how he feels about that. Well, he does, but he's not gonna think too hard on it right now.

“We can talk now.” Gladio looks over at him, smiling softly. “I have an idea of what we're gonna need to talk about. I'm sure we can work through this.”

“Oh, okay.” Prompto smiles at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, Gladdy...I owe you a gigantic apology. For like, everything. Uh, let me- let me start. Gods where do I even start.” He stares at the floor, then looks up at him once more. “I'm so sorry for not telling you, and for almost dying in your arms, and also for telling you I wish you'd let me die. Cause I super did not mean that. And I'm sorry for using you to push myself too hard on runs, that wasn't fair of me either. I loved going on runs with you, it was a lot of fun. But I also...I also was definitely using them to lose weight. And I would understand if you didn't want to be together anymore after this but I'd really like if we can stay friends because you're an awesome guy and being your friend would mean a lot to me.”

Gladio pauses what he's doing, setting the knife down and washing his hands. He turns to Prompto, giving him a soft look. “Thank you. I...was afraid. I know you said a lot of what you did because you wanted to hurt me and push me away, but I hope you know that I don't hate you. You were sick, and that doesn't excuse what you did, but at least I understand why you did it. And you've been working really hard at getting better. I want to be with you, Prom. I want to be your boyfriend and take you on dates and wake up next to you.” Gladio grabs his hand and smiles softly, kissing his knuckles. “I thought...I thought you knew I was waiting for you, but that's alright, baby. I love you. Is there...do you need to talk about anything else?” he asks. 

Prompto blushes darkly, squeezing his hand softly. “Uh, oh. I don't think so actually. That was my entire list,” he says, laughing nervously. “Oh, my therapist thought it would be important for me to tell you that my recovery is going to be difficult, and sometimes I might fall off the wagon, and that you should know in case that affects your decision to be with me.”

“I know, Prom. But we'll work together to make sure that you're doing okay.” Gladio hugs him closer, kissing his forehead gently. He rubs his hand down his back slowly. He's finding he loves touching him and feeling the extra weight he has on him. He just _feels_ healthier, and it eases his mind. “I love you, Prom. And that means I want to be there for you. No matter what. And like, it's hard sometimes but I want to make sure you're okay.”

Gladio pulls him in and kisses him softly, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. “I'm gonna finish cooking cause this is gonna be super good. And we can eat and drink some champagne, and if you want we could even watch a movie together.”

Prompto's caught off guard by the kiss. It was so sudden, even though Gladio said he's ready, he wasn't expecting him to move back to the physical stuff that quickly. But he loves it, kissing him back, hands gripping his shirt softly. He grins. “That sounds really good. Popcorn while watching the movie? I love popcorn.” The words tumble out of his mouth, and gods he's happy about it. He wasn't afraid to hear about it.

Gladio smiles and nods. “Yeah. Pretty sure I have popcorn. I think I have some wine that Iggy left here too, if you want to drink more after we finish the champagne.” He kisses his forehead, hands resting gently on his hips. “I have all your stuff from your hotel room...I cleaned it out and brought it here so you can go through it, and I checked you out.” He hums softly. “But I'll take you back there if you want to later. Or you can stay here if you want.” He smiles, spinning him carefully in a circle, then kisses his cheek.

“Cool!” Prompto grins, then tips his head to the side. “Oh yeah? Thanks, you're the best.” He hums in thought. “Uh...if I move in with you, I'd prefer if we could get an apartment together...if that makes sense? I don't really want to move into your space. I personally feel like me moving in here would make it kind of hard to feel like it's also my place.”

Gladio sets the chickatrice in the pan and then pours in the sauce Ignis made for him, listening to what Prompto has to say. He actually thinks it's really nice how clear Prompto is being about his wants and needs right now.

“That makes sense. Why don't you stay here while we look for an apartment together then? I have a spare room that you can turn into your space however you want in the meantime.”

A comfortable silence falls over the kitchen after that, only broken by the sound of food sizzling and Gladio chopping up various vegetables and adding them to a second pan. Prompto watches curiously for only a few moments before just going to sit down. He still gets tired standing around too much, but gods he's glad it's not as bad as it used to be. Standing up without getting incredibly dizzy is amazing.

Dinner is delicious, Prompto finds. The talk is light, nothing like their discussions before. Prompto's ribs and cheeks are hurting from laughing and smiling so much. Apparently Gladio's sister is a disaster, and had somehow managed to slip on a real life banana peel!

When they retire to the couch, Prompto tucks himself up against Gladio's side, blanket wrapped around him. He picks popcorn out of the bowl in Gladio's lap and sips his glass of wine, eyes locked on whatever silly drama Gladio put on. He thinks it might be Pride and Prejudice? It's a bit boring in his opinion, but he very much likes the main girl. She's sassy and could gut someone in one word.

About halfway through the movie, Prompto looks up at Gladio and smiles softly.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Gladio smiles and looks down at him, meeting his eyes.

“I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Prompto finishes adjusting the collar of his button down. Gladio said they're going to a nice restaurant again tonight. Like dress code suit and tie fancy. And as always, he's not saying why. Gladio is funny like that, he's been taking Prompto to a bunch of fancy places recently, and he always looks like he's two seconds from passing out up until their leaving. At first Prompto thought he was going to propose, but Noctis said that Gladio is just weird sometimes.

And well, Noctis has known Gladio longer, so he just takes his word for it. Not that he would be against a proposal, honestly at this point he's ready to pop the question himself. Three fancy dates a week is nice, but gods being spoiled like this is weird. He'd enjoy it more if Gladio wasn't so on edge. He wonders if he's doing something to upset him, and Gladio just isn't saying anything...

“Hey Prom, ready?” Gladio asks, leaning on the doorframe of their room. “You look beautiful as always. That blue really brings out the colour of your eyes.” He smiles and heads over to him, hugging him gently around the waist as he looks into his eyes in the mirror. “I love you, beautiful. Tonight we're going somewhere really special. I got us reservations at one of the most exclusive restaurants in town.”

“Aw, thanks. You look quite handsome yourself. Pretty sure you were sculpted personally by an angel or something cheesy like that.” Prompto's cheeks turn a soft pink, really bringing out his freckles. “Uh, you did? That's great baby, can I ask what the occasion is? Or is it like, confidential as per usual?”

“It's our anniversary of getting together, figured something nice was in order. Ignis says you're supposed to go big for things like that.” Gladio spins him around and kisses his knuckles lightly, helping steady him when he almost loses his balance.

“No it's not. This is like, the anniversary of when you carried me out of that building. But that does sound like something Ignis would say. He always seems like the kind of guy who loves planning little parties.” Prompto smiles and leans up for a proper kiss.

“Alright, you got me. But I mean, kinda feels like the same thing. I knew I wanted to be with you when I laid eyes on you. You were so sweet and endearing.” Gladio hums softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. “So I guess, to celebrate our one year since meeting each other, I got us a super exclusive table at an amazing restaurant. Only the best for my beautiful boyfriend.”

“Huh. Alright.” Prompto looks up at him, gently touching his cheek. “You're a big fucking sap, you know that right?” he asks.

“Mhm. And I also know that it's one of the reasons you love me so much,” Gladio responds, poking him lightly on the nose. “Ready to go?” He steps away, sliding his hand down his arm to catch his hand. He leads him out of the room and to the front slipping on his shoes. “I was thinking we could ride my motorcycle today, would you rather that or the car?” he asks.

Prompto hums softly, bracing on the wall to tug his shoes onto his feet. “Bike. I always love getting to hug you while you're driving.” He grins at Gladio and pulls his jacket on, brushing away some fluff.

Prompto doesn't pay attention on the drive, figuring he's not gonna recognize the area anyway. He runs his hands gently over Gladio's abs, loving the way they tense under his touch. He slides his hands a little lower, blushing softly. “Are you hard right now?” he asks, moving his hands away from where he was touching. Public stuff was never something they'd talked about, and he can't ever remember Gladio getting hard while driving before?

“Yeah, sorry!” Gladio calls back, shifting a little as he turns into a parking lot, thinking about how close that was. Maybe the bike wasn't the best option, but he didn't expect Prompto to go feeling up his ring box.

He looks up at Gladio, confused for a moment, before looking back over the area. All the tables have been pushed out of the way, creating a little dancing area. Fairy lights are hung all around the room, and a live band in the corner starts to play a beautiful song. There's some mumbling before a banner slides down.

There's already tears in his eyes, he can barely read it.

“Prompto.” Gladio's voice is soft, loving. He turns his head, looking up before looking down at his boyfriend, hand raising to press against his mouth.

“Prompto, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I knew I was going to marry you since the morning after the club. You looked at me with those big, beautiful dewey eyes and gods, I knew baby. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you, my beautiful darling, if you'll spend the rest of your life in my arms, by my side. I want you, now and forever. Through everything that life tosses our way, Prompto, be mine.”

Prompto chokes on his words. He doesn't know what to say to follow up behind that. He nods, sniffling softly as tears slowly start to drip down his cheeks. He tosses himself into Gladio's arms, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, baby, yes yes gods yes,” he whispers. He has to stop himself from rambling and ruining this intensely romantic moment. He clings to Gladio, practically climbing him when he stands up. He wraps his legs around his waist, kissing him hard. “Oh, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, beautiful. Oh gods, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet,” he says, hands planted on his ass. He leans in to kiss them together. “You know what? Gods bless this-” he pats his ass softly with a grin “-for bringing us together.”

“Ack, you. Dumbass,” Prompto teases with a big grin. He cups Gladio's cheeks and looks at him with the softest eyes. He leans in and kisses him deeply. “I love you,” he whispers again. “I love you so much. You mean the entire world to me. And honestly, this was so sweet and romantic and I want to get fucked by you so bad right now.”

“Oh yeah? Don't even want to have dinner at this place?” he asks.

“No. I want to make love to my _finacé_ ,” Prompto whispers. He shivers a little at the sound of that. “Fuck, Gladdy, you're my fiancé now. That's super cool, I'm so fucking excited.”

“My fiancé,” Gladio whispers back. “Oh yeah, we're definitely gonna have to go home.”

“That's what I thought too.” Prompto laughs as he's carried right back out the door.


End file.
